A Llama's Summer Vacation
by DarthMoogious
Summary: Dipper/Pacifica— What if the Northwests were more like real parents. What if they really loved their daughter. What if they never conditioned her. This is, obviously, a What If story where Pacifica invites Dipper, her boyfriend of a few years, on her family's annual summer vacation. How will her parents react? Lots of family bonding and some Dipcifica fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't mean to make an AU aside from a 'What if?' story when I started writing this, but I kind of like the idea now. So this story started out with what if the Northwests were more like real parents. What if they really loved their daughter. Then half way through I realized I hadn't mentioned hardly anything from the show or anything supernatural, and I kind of liked the idea of Normal Falls. So what if Gravity Falls wasn't supernatural? I definitely plan on expanding the idea of Normal Falls once I'm finished with this story. Remember Favs, Follows, and Reviews are extremely appreciated.**

* * *

A Llama's Summer Vacation

Chapter 1

Pacifica lie in her bed contemplating the future. What would college be like? Would her and Dipper be together forever? To the deepest part of her core she hoped so. How would her parents react when Dipper one day purposed to her? She smiled imagining the look on their faces. Her father probably wouldn't be to happy, but she thought her mom would be fairly supporting. Oddly enough her parents never once raised any objections to her dating Dipper to her face, and around the time Pacifica revealed to her parents that she was dating Dipper Pines her mother went through a transformation. She became oddly nice towards her daughter. Pacifica didn't question the change matter-of-fact she embraced it. She was brought out of her thought by a knock at the door. "Enter," she called.

Preston Northwest entered her room. "It's about time for our family vacation Pacifica dear. Where do you want to go this year?" Preston asked his daughter.

Pacifica smiled and thought. _Where could me and Dipper go for our last summer before college,_ Pacifica thought, and adopted a soft smile.

"Could we go to the beach?" she asked.

"You mean the beach house by the yacht club?"

"Yes that's the one," Pacifica answered.

"Of course sweetie I've been wanting to take the boat out anyways."

"Thanks daddy!" Pacifica cheered before adding with a smirk, "Dipper will be coming along too of course."

Preston tensed at the idea of that boy coming along, but he trusted his daughter judgement on the matter even if he didn't understand what she saw in him. "If that is what you wish Pacifica. We will leave Sunday morning."

Pacifica smiled and nodded her head. Preston left the room closing the door behind him. _What does she see in that boy? He's a lowly peasant… Well at least he's a peasant with a little class. No doubt thanks to my daughter. Why do I even allow them to see each other?_ Preston thought as he walked back to his study. Priscilla's words repeated in his head _You raised her to know that she could have anything in the world. Heck you even made her think it was her right to have anything she desired, and she wants that boy. If you tell her she can't see him you will not like what she does in order to see him_. Preston scoffed at the thought of the potential monster he created, but smiled nevertheless proud of his daughter. Greatness was her destiny and she was on the road to it.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Back in Pacificas room she was on the phone with her boyfriend. "So Sunday morning you are going with my parents and I to our family's beach house for a week. No _buts_ ," Pacifica informed him.

"Um, okay then. Guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Dipper replied.

"Nope, and besides what else could you have to do that is more fun than spend a whole week with your girlfriend at the beach?" Pacifica teased.

"I don't know spending a whole week with your parents sounds awfully stressful," Dipper said in earnest.

Pacifica sighed heavily on her end of the phone. "Look I can't explain it but I think mom actually likes you, and with her on our side daddy won't be a problem."

"I'll take your word for it. Plus you're right. There isn't anything I'd rather do than be with your for an entire week," Dipper said smiling brightly at the thought.

Pacifica smiled softly her heart fluttered at his words. "Alright lover boy. I think tomorrow you should spend the night here so we can leave as early as possible."

Dipper laughed at the prospect. "There is absolutely no way your parents are going to allow me to sleep in the same room as you!"

"Well luckily for you we have more than enough guest rooms," Pacifica said a little flustered.

"Yeah right I'm sure I'll be sleeping in the servants quarters."

"I won't let that happen."

Dipper chuckled silently, "I love you more than you know."

"I'm sure I love you more than you know too," Pacifica said softly into her phone, "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me after you pack, and make sure you bring your formalwear _and_ your semi-formalwear I bought you last year."

Dipper chuckled, "Yes ma'am!"

Pacifica blushed. Dipper knew that was one of her buttons and he loved to push it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating until Monday, but its Thanksgiving. So to all those out there who can't stand their family I'll give you something to read instead. Now honestly this story has blown way up. I originally planned to write between 10K and 20K words, but I'm half-way through the vacation and I already past 20K. Guess I can only write long stories. College finals are coming up on me, and I've been kind of stressed lately because I'm a little worried I might fail one class and not graduate this semester, so I might not write much until December. Fortunately for you readers I've already written enough chapters to keep you occupied with weekly updates until my classes are over. I will update again on Monday so stay tuned. As always reviews, favs, and follows are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Dipper got up and started to pack his suitcase, a duffle bag, and the garment bag Pacifica bought along with the two suits. The formalwear was the easiest thing to pack he didn't have any options with them, but picking out his casualwear was bothering him. Mabel noticed the conundrum that her brother was in.

"Can't decide on what to take huh?" she asked rather snidely.

"Unless you're willing to help leave the snarkiness at the door."

"Oohh touchy subject." Mabel smirked.

Dipper sighed heavily. "Look it wouldn't be a problem if it was just Pacifica she likes me for who I am, but her parents and the snobby rich people at the yacht club are another story entirely."

"Hmm, you may have a point." Mabel studied the contents of their shared closet in the Mystery Shack. "Well let's get the things you know you're going to need." She pulled out the four pair of swim trunks he had and put them in a bag. Dipper went to the dresser and packed a week's worth of underwear and socks along with some dress socks.

"Okay easy parts done. Now what?"

"Well you're going to need some ratty beach shirts right?"

"I guess so."

Dipper grabbed a couple of older shirts and put them in his duffle bag. Mabel, in the meantime, grabbed a pair on his nice jeans along with a few nice button downs he had started wearing a few years back, folded them neatly, and placed them in the suitcase. Dipper returned to the closet and scanned the clothes. He smiled when his eyes landed on something Pacifica hadn't had the chance to see him wear, or for that matter didn't even know he owned. He grabbed the garment and turned to Mabel. She smiled widely and nodded her head. Dipper had saved up his money over the last year and bought a nice silk charcoal grey double breasted vest with a lower neckline than a standard tuxedo vest making it perfect for wearing without a jacket. He hung it up in the garment bag so it wouldn't wrinkle and found the matching tie. He rolled it up and placed it in the suitcase. After he put those up he checked to make sure Mabel packed his purple and grey plaid button down that would go perfect with it. She had of course. Eventually he and Mabel had finished packing for his week on the coast.

"Thanks for the help Mabes," Dipper expressed to his sister.

"Don't mention it I can't let Pacifica go hanging around with her favorite peasant looking like a serf."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I wasn't expecting such a low blow from you."

Mabel smiled. "Got to keep you on your toes."

Dipper pulled out his phone and shot Pacifica a text, ' _I just finished packing._ ' A moment later Dipper's phone chimed with Pacifica's reply. ' _I'll come get you. See you in a minute. ;)._ '

Dipper looked to his sister. "I guess I'll see you in a week."

Mabel smiled and hugged her brother "Don't have too much fun. I know the kind of antics you and Paz can get into."

"Hey, I told you that incident with the sheikh what an accident!" Dipper smiled knowing Mabel thought it was just as funny as he did.

Mabel laughed thinking about it too. "Let's get this stuff downstairs."

Mabel grabbed Dipper's duffel bag leaving Dipper to carry his suitcase and garment bag.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper and Mabel were waiting outside chatting when Pacifica pulled up to the Mystery Shack. Dipper immediately threw his hands in the air, still holding his garment bag, as if he had just won the winning goal for the Portland Timbers. Pacifica drove a triple white Bentley Continental GT. White paint, white wheels, and white leather interior. Mabel shook her head.

"I thought you would be over it by now."

"Are you kidding me? Just look at that car! I never want to get over that," Pacific had parked and was now exiting the vehicle, "Just like I never what to get over that." Dipper gestured with a nod to Pacifica.

"You better never get over her," Mabel said.

Dipper went over to Pacifica and greeted her with a kiss. "I'm glad you drove it," he said with a large smile.

"It's _my_ car of course I drove it." She smirked at Dipper not wanting to pass up the opportunity to jest with him. "Which one of us are you happier to see? Me or the car?"

"I kissed you first didn't I?" Dipper said with a smile.

"Wait what do you mean fir—"

Pacifica was interrupted by the sight of her boyfriend bending over to kiss the car. He turned back to her with a big goofy grin.

"I can't believe you just did that," Pacifica said rolling her eyes. She knew she had been had.

Dipper erupted into a hysterical laugh. "You know I'll always love you more than some car Pacifica." Dipper smirked. Before going to the back of the car to put his luggage in the trunk.

Pacifica approached Mabel. "I can't believe you got into freaking Parsons Fashion School. I'm kind of jealous." Pacifica informed her best friend.

"You do realize I could easily open a store with the amount of sweaters I've knitted alone right? Not to mention all the actual clothes I've made since starting high school," Mabel said playfully.

"Oh I know. I still remember your prom dress you made. It was gorgeous."

"Well I'll make you a deal. After we graduate college and I start my boutique you'll get the first banded dress I make."

"I'll hold you to it!" Pacifica said. The sound of the trunk closing got the girls attention. "I promise I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

" _I'll_ hold _you_ to it," Mabel said with a chuckle.

"No sheikh incidents I promise," Pacifica said backing toward her car laughing with Mabel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright here it is chapter 3. This is kind of where everything gets started. It's really nice to go back and reread these early chapters, and see how much the characters have developed in comparison to where I am now in the story. I'd like to thank everyone who has left a review. It really means a lot to me to hear that you guys like it. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Pacifica and Dipper got situated in the car, and Pacifica drove him back to her family's mansion. Once there a couple servants greeted them, unloaded Dipper's luggage, and escorted them to the room Dipper would be staying in that night. The servants opened the door revealing a room adorned in royal blue and gold accents. Dippers mouth feel agape at the furnishings. Pacifica glided across the room to a plush chair and sat in it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked her bewildered boyfriend.

Dipper looked behind him as the servants left and closed the door. "I think this is nicer than your room," he teased.

Pacifica adopted a faux insulted look. "Purple, grey, and navy blue are a fantastic color combination. I'll have you know."

Dipper took a seat on the bed, and gave Pacifica a smile. "It's definitely not the servants quarters."

At that time Preston Northwest had walked in not bothering to knock. "The servants informed me of your arrival," he said offering a hand to Dipper. The young man stood to shake his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Northwest for inviting me into your home and to your beach house for the week," Dipper said very politely. After being friends with Pacifica for three years and dating her for three more he knew that high society was ruled by etiquette. Dipper figured out long ago if he was overly polite no matter what the rich thought of him they had to be courteous back.

"Think nothing of it," Preston said turning toward Pacifica, "Will you and… Mason," he said shooting a look at Dipper, "be joining us on the yacht next week? We need to know how many plates to serve while we're out."

"We wouldn't miss it," Pacifica said wrapping her arms around Dipper's.

"Fantastic," Preston said turning to leave the room.

After Preston closed the doors Dipper said, "Doesn't that ever get tiresome?"

"Of course but it only happens when you're involved with something."

"He's never going to like me."

"Why should he? You're taking his most prized possession away from him," she said pushing Dipper onto the bed with a devilish grin.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica opened her eyes, and checked her watch _Noon,_ "Come on it's time for lunch," she said coaxing her boyfriend out of the bed.

"Five more minutes please mom," Dipper said smiling holding on to Pacifica's small frame tighter than he already was.

"As much as I would love to we can't risk my dad finding us like this,"

Dipper sighed and let her go. "When you're right you're right," he conceded.

Pacifica rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. She turned back and planted a gentle kiss on Dipper's cheek before she got up and went into the bathroom to straighten her hair and her sundress. As she walked back into the room Dipper was reluctantly dragging himself out of bed. Pacifica paused to admire how much he had grown since they first met. Puberty had been very kind to him gifting him with height and some brawn. His little noodle arms replaced with tone fit arms. Pacifica was a little jealous he never even worked out it was just his genes. She did however like that he was taller than her finally. It made dancing so much better now that she could rest her head on his chest as they slow danced to soft music, but the most infuriating part was that dastardly facial hair. She never understood how it could be so soft yet so coarse. She enjoyed playing with the tuft of hair he would grow out on his chin during the summer, but hated how it tickled sometimes when they kissed.

"Enjoying the show," Dipper asked noticing her stare.

"... Every minute," was her delayed response.

"If you weren't my girlfriend I'd find that creepy."

"I was just admiring how much you've changed physically since we first met," Pacifica stated.

"You've changed a lot too since then," Dipper said taking in the sight of his girlfriend. She now sported a small waist with a firm stomach, narrow hips, slender yet muscular legs, and to his delight a modest bust. Something about her small frame drove him wild. She even started to keep her hair above her shoulders. "Every year I come back I say to myself 'I can't believe I'm dating that beautiful woman'."

Pacifica blushed and looked away for a second, "Flattery with get you everything," she warned. "Now come on let's go down to lunch," she said extending her hand out for Dipper to hold. He took her hand and stood up. Pacifica then tugged him out of the room.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Down in the dining hall. Priscilla and Preston had already started eating when Pacifica entered with Dipper in tow. Priscilla watched her daughter as they approached the table she adored that smile Pacifica sported when that boy was with her. All the money in the world couldn't buy that smile, and he was proof of that. He may be poor but Priscilla knew why her daughter was so fond of him. She heard the way they bantered with each other, and knew no one else could keep up with her like he could. He was genuinely sweet and kind, and she could see in his eyes that her daughter was the center of his universe. Then there was that Je Ne Sais Quoi he possessed. Obviously she couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but she figured her daughter could see it too. A certain greatness that lies dormant inside of him hidden by his awkwardness that was endearing to her daughter. As the two arrived at the table Dipper pulled a chair out for Pacifica then seated himself as if it was nothing. Priscilla looked at her husband sitting next to her. She remembered him being that way once. How she caught his eye and not the other way around. She made him work for her attention and eventually her affection.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Preston Northwest watched the two enter the room and approach the table. The corner of his mouth pulled to one side. It bothered him to no end that he couldn't see what his daughter and apparently his wife saw in that boy. Sure he was mildly charming he'll give him that, but what else?

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

As Dipper seated himself at the table a man donning a chef's hat brought two dishes out one for Pacifica and one for Dipper. Over the years Dipper had gotten used to the servants much to his displeasure. He felt like he should acknowledge them. He used to feel sad for them until Pacifica pointed out that they were there by choice. There was a job posting, they applied, and got the job, but both Dipper and Pacifica treated them like humans when Preston wasn't around. Dipper had learned the names of the group that was assigned to Pacifica. They were all very nice and probably happier than the rest of the help. Still it felt weird that they had to almost completely give up their personality while at work. Being present but not seen was part of the job though.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper looked down at his dish. Cucumber spaghetti with shrimp. He smiled. ' _Man rich people eat some weird stuff,_ ' he thought. Dipper placed his napkin in his lap and leaned into Pacificas ear.

"Do we eat this with a salad fork or a regular fork?" he jested.

Pacifica smiled at him covering her mouth before swallowing. "As long as it's not the cake fork," she teased.

Dipper chuckled quietly and looked down to see Pacifica using her dinner fork so he did the same. Dipper rolled the cucumber spaghetti onto his fork and capped it with a piece for shrimp. _Huh, not bad the vinegar, garlic, and red pepper are perfect to meld these two ingredients together._ Pacifica watched him as he took his first bite, and smiled at him when he gave an approving nod. Lunch at the Northwest estate was quiet as usual; thankfully Pacifica finished her meal about the same time Dipper did so he didn't have to suffer through the awkward silence more than he already had. They excused themselves from the table and exited the room.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dipper asked nonchalantly.

Pacifica thought for a second. "Want to watch a movie?"

Dipper smiled. "Do I ever."

* * *

 **A/N: I just thought I'd make it clear. They did not have sex. Just made out. The sex will be later, but don't worry it won't be a lemon. Unless you use your imagination. Then it could be anything! Even a bunch of Dwarves and one Halfling fighting a dragon! Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 for you guys/gals. There are a few of my own personal interests in this chapter such as movies and books. If you want to know more about me I've updated my Bio so go have a look if you're curious. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dipper loved watching movies in the Northwest's theater. The subterranean room could seat twenty five people. It had a projector that was better than most if not all movie theaters, and a sound system to match. It was cinephile nirvana.

"So what do you want to watch?" Pacifica asked, starting up the projector and pulling up the movie database on the computer next to it. Automatically going to the horror genre out of habit.

"You know, we've never watched my favorite movie down here," Dipper said.

"I find that really hard to believe."

"No, seriously."

"What is your favorite movie then?"

"Alien, directed by Ridley Scott the greatest director of all time," Dipper enthused.

"Woah, calm down there boy it's just a movie."

"It's not just a movie it's art!" Dipper defended.

Pacifica laughed at his enthusiasm as she pulled up the movie on the computer. "Um, which version there seem to be two?"

"Lets watch the theatrical cut."

"I thought director's cuts were always better?" Pacifica asked.

"Always, is a false statement," Dipper smiled.

Pacifica shook her head at him and got up after queuing the movie. "Let's grab some blankets and get settled in."

Dipper and Pacifica went to the 'Garden Row' as Dipper liked to call it. The row perfectly centered in the screen when you sat down and was the absolute center of all the speakers so you got the best surround sound effect. Pacifica folded the arms of the chairs into the seats and tossed a blanket over Dipper as he sat down. She then slithered under the blanket and into his chest. The 'Pacifica Cradle' as she liked to call it. The lights automatically dimmed as the movie started.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Finally the credits started to roll up the screen, and the lights came back on. Pacifica pushed herself off Dipper and stretched. Dipper looked at Pacifica smiling. "Such a great movie," he stated.

"I'll admit it was pretty good. I'm disappointed John Hurt died so early in it though he's a magnificent actor."

Dipper smiled. Happy that his girlfriend enjoyed his favorite movie. Pacifica checked her phone for the time, _A little after two_ , she said to herself.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

Dipper smirked knowing his idea would surprise her. "How about shopping? I know you would like to get something special for the upcoming week, and I'll carry your bags."

Pacifica almost couldn't believe her ears. She knew Dipper didn't mind going shopping with her, but to volunteer for such a punishment was unheard of.

"You're just suggesting that because we just did something you liked."

"I'm not keeping score," Dipper said in his defense. "Who knows maybe I just want to ride in the car again."

"Well if that's the case I'm happy to inform you that you and me are taking the car to the beach house so we can go off and do our own thing if we want." Dipper's eyes grew as big as saucers and shined like freshly polished shoes. "Come on, let's go you dork," Pacifica said playfully.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica and Dipper went to some of her favorite shops in town. Pacifica didn't need anything in particular she was just looking for something special for the upcoming week. Unfortunately nothing was jumping out at her as being special. Sure she found a couple things that she liked but nothing that she thought would be special. Until she came across the summer section in a store she rarely visited. She was looking at things she could use to cover up her swimsuit when they weren't at the beach. It was a garment that was halfway between a poncho and a romper. It was purple of course with white latticed design made of very thin fabric. She turned to see if Dipper was watching. Oddly she found him perusing some women's shirts. She took the romper off the rack and snuck into the changing room. Perfect fit and it was very drafty; perfect for the beach. Pacifica peeked out to see if Dipper was still occupied, and quickly made her way up to the counter to buy the romper. As the lady behind the counter was putting the garment in a bag Dipper appeared behind Pacifica.

"Finally found something did we?" Dipper asked with a hint of snarkiness.

"Yes, and no peaking you'll get to see it next week."

"I can't wait," he said.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica drove out of town before heading back home. Getting her car up to highway speeds quickly before slowing back down and doing it over again just to amuse Dipper. She never thought he would be into a car so much but then again neither did he. Maybe it's because the whole car oozed Pacifica. The triple white color code was stylish and elegant yet the engine was powerful and graceful like her. In between one of her maneuvers she spied Sheriff Blubs sitting on the side of the road and decided it was time to get home before she broke her promise to Mabel.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica pulled into her usual garage stall, and Dipper got out of the car pleased as punch.

"Looks like someone enjoyed himself," Pacifica teased.

"That was super fun Cif."

"Well just don't go saying anything about it okay."

Dipper locked his lips and threw away the key. Pacifica laughed at his silliness. The two walked into the dining hall early and seated themselves.

"So what should I expect next week?" Dipper asked.

"Well there will be a formal party at the yacht club. During the summer there is one every week, and we are expected to go. Then as you heard dad wants to take us out on the boat. We will probably sail out into international waters and spend the night and then sail back the next day some time. Then I was thinking at least two beach days, and that leaves one day for us to do whatever we please," Pacifica explained.

"A full itinerary with lots of down time," Dipper concluded.

He looked back up as the doors opened behind them. Preston and Priscilla walked in and took their usual seats.

"Did you two have a nice day?" Priscilla asked looking genuinely interested.

Pacifica looked at Dipper. "You know I think we did."

"That's good to hear. What did the two of you watch in the theater?"

"The 1979 creature feature Alien," Pacifica exclaimed sarcastically as if she was introducing something amazing. "It's Dippers favorite movie."

"Oh, I remember that movie. Your father took me to see it when it came out. He bought out the entire showing so nobody would bother us. We were just kids back then," Priscilla lamented giving Preston's hand a squeeze. He looked at her with a small grin remembering the moment.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

At that time four servers walked out each carrying a plate and a beverage. The four men served each person sitting around the table. On the plate was a pork chop grilled to utter perfection served on a bed of wild rice with a side of steamed lemon pepper asparagus. Over the years Dipper had become fairly good friends with their chef so whenever Dipper was dining at the estate the chef always prepared something special. Tonight it was the beverage. Fresh mango, pineapple, and orange juice topped with club soda. It was divine to say the least. As Dipper tasted it the chef watched from to kitchen door. Dipper gave him a nod of satisfaction; the chef pumped his arm in victory. Dinner went like every meal at the Northwest estate did. Quiet. Dipper felt like he would never get used to their awkwardly silent meals; not that he wanted to. After dinner, Dipper snuck into the kitchen to see his friend the chef and complimented him on the delicious lunch as well as dinner.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper walked into his room where he found Pacifica waiting for him in the chair reading a book.

"Where did you sneak off to?" she asked.

Dipper looked at her suspiciously. "Secrets," he said in a whispered tone.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at him. Dipper smiled, went to the bed, and plopped down. He took a beautifully bound edition of the _Foundation Trilogy_ and picked up reading where he left off. The couple sat quietly in the room reading contently until it was almost bed time.

"Well I'm going to get changed for bed," Pacifica announced standing up and closing her book.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too," Pacifica said closing his door behind her.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica practically pranced to her room a few doors down. Where she began her nightly ritual of removing her makeup, washing her face vigorously, and finally donning her sleepwear. A comfortable pair of fleece shorts and a silken top. Once she was done she poked her head out her door toward Dipper's room. As she thought one of the servants had been posted in front of his door. Luckily for her it was her personal maid. She grew up with this woman almost as a second mother, actually more like her first, but that didn't matter right now. Pacifica shuffled down the hall to where she sat.

"Hello Corde," Pacifica whispered.

The middle aged woman jumped not noticing Pacifica's approach because she was nose deep in her book.

"Child, do not sneak up on a poor old woman like that. Liable to give me a heart attack. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Let me guess you've been ordered to make sure that Dipper doesn't leave his room tonight am I right?"

"Mhm," she hummed not liking the conniving look Pacifica had.

"Well in that case I'm going to make your job reeeeal easy for you," Pacifica said slowly backing toward Dipper's door.

"Don't do nothing I wouldn't do," Cordelia said with a coy smile.

Once in the room Pacifica tip toed over to Dipper's bed for the night, and slid herself under the covers. Dipper stirred at the extra body in his bed. "Pacifica what are you doing? We're going to get in trouble!"

"Relax my parents are asleep and my maid Corde is on boy patrol tonight."

"Wait they put a guard on my door to make sure I didn't try anything?"

"Yep."

"So what are we doing then?"

"Sleeping. Maybe a little kissing," Pacifica said with a racy grin.

* * *

 **A/N: I myself am a cinephile and one day dream of having my very own in home theater. I also really enjoy reading, and the Foundation Trilogy is my favorite book series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I'm done with the fall semester as of today. Before I get blackout drunk I'll upload another chapter in celebration. I finished writing the story a week ago, so now I'm just editing and proofreading. So I was thinking I should upload two times a week. What do you guys/gals think? So anyways here is chapter 5 technically the first day of their vacation. Sorry if you think it took me a long time to get to it, but I like to set up the universe before I get into the guts of the story. It helps get me as a writer get familiar with the characters I'm writing before I get into the story. I really do appreciate (Can I say y'all? I'm from the south so I'm going to say ya'll) y'all's reviews. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Pacifica woke early the next morning wrapped up in Dipper's loving arms with her legs wrapped around his lower half. _Waking up in Dipper's warm loving embrace is the greatest feeling ever. I don't think I've ever slept that well in my life!_ she thought. Pacifica smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. She relished in the moment for a few seconds. _I need to get back to my room before mom and dad get up,_ Pacifica thought. She tried to wiggle her way out of Dipper's arms, but he was holding on to her fairly tightly. Pacifica had to push against his chest just to escape his grasp. Eventually Dipper rolled over letting her go. She sat on the edge of the bed fumbling with her feet to find her slippers. Once she found them she slipped them on and stood up turning back to Dipper. She smiled at his completely relaxed expression. Pacifica bent over and placed a kiss on his cheek before retreating out the door. There sitting in the same chair she had been when Pacifica infiltrated the room last night was Cordelia sleeping with her head propped up on her arm. Pacifica gently shook her awake, "Corde… Corde! Wake up it's morning."

"Huh? Oh Pacifica darling what time is it?"

"It's a little after six. Go home and get some rest please," Pacifica said releasing her from her duties.

"Pacifica you are such a little angel thank you," the maid said getting up to leave.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica waved bye as Cordelia walked down the hall. _Now I've got to go get ready,_ Pacifica thought, trying to get herself going so they could leave sooner. She entered her room, laid out a few bags, and tossed in her necessities. She went to her closet and got a suitcase off the top shelf and packed a week's worth of casualwear. She then turned to her evening dresses. She had so many but what would Dipper like. She flipped from one dress to the next. _This one is to plush, wrong color, covers too much, uncomfortable, doesn't fit anymore, ugh… Huh? I don't remember buying this,_ she pulled out a white dress with silver trim. It had large shoulder straps but a low neck line and was backless. The hem of the dress would probably be just above the floor, and the slit went up to just above her knee. There was a note pinned to the dress, _What's this?_ she thought as she started to read. _I thought you might want something special to wear to dance with Dipper so I bought you this. Love Mom_ , Pacifica's eyes teared up. She doesn't know why her mom had become so thoughtful as of late, but she welcomed the change. She packed the dress in her garment bag and a couple others that weren't quiet as elaborate for other occasions. Lastly was her shoes. This was more of a daunting task than the dresses. She pulled over a box with compartments inside for eight pair of shoes. Four pair were already inside from the last trip she went on. She pulled them out and examined them, _Why haven't I worn these?_ She put the shoes back in the box, and turned to her shoe rack. _Now where are those silver wedges?_ she thought as she looked to her wedge section. She picked them out and smiled thinking they would go perfectly with the dress her mom bought her. She then threw in a couple pair of sandals she could wear to the beach and on the boat, and finally a pair of running shoes. Pacifica dragged her luggage out of her room and left it in the hall for the servants to load for her, _Shower tim_ e.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper woke up to find himself missing a bedmate. He let out a depressed sigh and sat up. He pulled his phone off the nightstand, _Seven ten. Well I guess I should probably shower and get dressed,_ Dipper got up and went to his luggage. He pulled out a nice pair of jeans, the purple and grey plaid shirt, his vest, and the matching tie. With his change of clothes he walked into the ensuite. He laughed to himself at the elaborateness of the 'guest bathroom', _I wonder what the masterbath looks like?_ he thought. Dipper hung up his clothes on the rack and started the shower. While it was heating up he shaved deciding to just trim his chin scruff so it looked fuller than it really was. Content with his facial hair he hopped in the shower.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica had finished her shower and was now going to check on Dipper. She stopped outside his door and knocked. There was no reply, so she invited herself in. She entered to find Dipper was still in the shower. She opened the bathroom door a crack to see if he had a change of clothes already. She easily spied the clothes on the rack in the bathroom. She closed the door and turned back to his luggage and towed it out into the hallway like she did with hers. Pacifica then set herself in the chair and started surfing the internet on her phone waiting for Dipper to finish up.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper shut off the shower and dried off. He moved over to the sink and looked himself in the mirror a little nervous of what the coming week may hold. He grabbed his toothbrush out of his toiletry travel bag. While he was brushing his teeth he put away his beard groomer and razor. Once done Dipper got dressed and exited the bathroom. He wasn't too surprised to find Pacifica sitting in the chair she had adopted while he was staying in the room. He paused to look at her. She was wearing an aquamarine sleeveless button down with a belted waist, some skinny jeans that were too long but that was part of the style, with a pair of brown leather wedges. She looked up upon hearing the bathroom door open. She was shocked. Dipper looked nicer than usual. He was wearing the plaid shirt tucked in with a dark brown leather belt that matched his leather loafers, but the best part was the vest and tie combo.

"Now I feel underdressed," she commented.

"Are you kidding you look amazing."

"Where did you get that vest? Did Mabel pick it out for you?" she teased.

"I'll have you know I picked it out. She wasn't even there."

Pacifica got up out of her chair, and beckoned for his hand. She lead him down the hall. As they went a servant was headed in the opposite direction. Pacifica took Dipper's toiletry bag and handed it to the man. "Could you put this with the rest of our luggage? Thank you," she said politely. She then turned to Dipper. "Okay so we're going to eat breakfast then leave. Alright?"

"Sure I'm just along for the ride," he said with a smile.

The two entered the dining hall hand in hand. Preston was there reading his morning paper drinking a cup of coffee waiting for the rest of everyone to show up. A server came over and asked what kind of coffee they would like. "I'll have a hazelnut cappuccino," Pacifica said.

Dipper thought for a minute not wanting just straight up coffee. Preston noticed his struggle. "Mason, have you ever had Kopi Luwak?"

Dipper didn't need to think, "No sir can't say I have."

"Bring us two Kopi Luwaks with cream on the side," Preston said as he went back to reading his sunday paper.

"So anything in particular you're excited for this week?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

"Just spending time with you."

"Come on there has to be one thing you're looking forward to doing with me though."

Pacifica thought for a second, "Showing you off to all the other girls at the yacht club."

"Never one to shy away from rubbing your things in the face of other rich people huh?"

Pacifica smiled. "You know me I like making other rich people mad."

Dipper chuckled silently. The door to the kitchen swung open and the server brought out a french press, two mugs, and two bell creamers along with Pacifica's cappuccino. He place one of each in front of the men at the table and pour them each a cup from the press. Dipper smelt the coffee. It smelt normal and looked normal he wondered what the deal with it was. He took a taste. His face scrunched up. Preston gave out a hearty laugh. Even Pacifica was snickering into her cappuccino cup.

"Not what you were expecting huh?" Preston asked.

"Well no offence but it just taste like bad coffee."

"It is."

"What is it exactly?"

Pacifica turned up to him with a smile. "It's partially digested coffee beans collected from civet cat scat."

"Oh har har you made me drink poo coffee. I've got my eye on you Mr. Northwest."

"And mine on you Pines."

The three shared a laugh when Priscilla walked in. "Well it's good to see everyone getting along. What did I miss?"

"Dad tricked Dipper into drinking the Kopi Luwak," Pacifica informed her.

"Oh I hope you don't take it personal he does that to everyone."

"It was all in good fun," Dipper admitted.

Seeing as Mrs. Northwest had finally made her appearance at the dining table the servers came out and served everyone a fruit parfait. Layered granola, yogurt, banana, and berries it looked good and knowing the chef it tasted just as good. Freshly squeezed orange juice was also brought out. Not being able to stand the silence of breakfast Dipper decided to chance conversation at the table. "So Mrs. Northwest anything in particular you're looking forward to this week?"

Priscilla looked a tiny bit shocked by the sudden break in the silence. "Well, I do love going out on the yacht and star gazing. Fourteen miles off shore there isn't any light pollution from cities."

Dipper smiled, "That does sound nice," he said before taking a bite of his parfait.

"What about you two?" Priscilla asked.

"Well Cif said she wants to show all the girls what they can't have at the yacht club," Dipper smiled and looked at Pacifica who was now blushing slightly. "As for me. I'm not to entirely sure what to expect so I'm just looking forward to spending time with your daughter."

Pacifica smiled up at her boyfriend, "What about you Dad? You only looking forward to setting sail?"

"Mostly, I was thinking about inviting the Ginsburgs out on our little sailing trip."

"The Ginsburgs? But why?"

"Because me and Mr. Ginsburg are childhood friends."

Pacifica pouted. Dipper was a little confused, "What's wrong with the Ginsburgs?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

Priscilla answered for her, "Their son used to have a crush on her."

"Yeah one he never quite got over! Plus he's rude and treats me like something to posses," Pacifica added.

Dipper felt his jaw clench a little. He leaned down to Pacifica's ear and whispered, "You've got me lets make him jealous."

A devilish grin, Dipper was used to seeing on his girlfriend, spread across her face. After that breakfast went on as normal. Pacifica was eager to leave, and so was Dipper. Once Pacifica and Dipper had finished their breakfast Pacifica stood to leave announcing to her parents, "We'll be leaving first. Love you guys. See you there soon."

Pacifica grabber her purse and car keys on the way out. As was per the norm as Dipper walked into the garage he threw his arms up and spun on the ball of his foot at the sight of the car in silent celebration. Pacifica laughed always finding his little outbursts endearing. "Just get in the car dork."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Dipper preceded to take his seat on the passenger side. Pacifica got in and started the car. She rolled back the cover on the moonroof to let in some more light. Her phone connected to the bluetooth on the radio, and the car announced, "Princess PN's phone has been connected."

Pacifica shot Dipper a look, "When could I have possibly found the time to change it?" he jested.

Pacifica backed the car out and the two headed off to their vacation.

* * *

 **A/N: Seriously do you know how hard it is not to write ,Y'all, in my dialogue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well its official I graduated college! Yippy for me! Now reality sets in. I realize I have to get a job and start paying my own bills. Fun grown up stuff right? Oh and I'm in the process of moving. Moving sucks. Alright now about this chapter. If you don't recognize some of the songs or bands I mention go check them out. I really love the dynamic theses two devolved during my writing. It's cute and fun. I say reviews are appreciated ever chapter, but even critical reviews are welcome. As long as you can point out specifics and give examples on the proper corrections. It's the only way my writing will improve. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Pacifica's hair was shaking as she banged her head to _Spellbound_ by Lacuna Coil. Dipper watched her with amusement as she sang Cristina's verses. Dipper turned back to watch the road pass under them, and when Andrea started to sing Pacifica stopped then Dipper picked up. Pacifica loved singing duet bands with her boyfriend. She turned to watch him lung out a few verses before she started back up to finish out the song. The two laughed and smiled loving the moment.

"I still can't believe you're into metal," he said.

"Well you're into girly pop music."

"Katy Perry is the shiz, and I too once kissed a girl. Speaking of which!"

"Oh no."

Pacifica laid her head back in her seat as _I Kissed a Girl_ started. Pacifica suffered through until the chorus started. Then she gave in.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick,"she sang.

Once the song was over Pacifica piped out, "Okay compromise play Children of Bodom's cover of _Sleeping in my Car_."

"At least I don't mind your taste in music, and how is that a compromise? _Sleeping in my Car_ was an 80's punk rock song," Dipper pointed out.

"Fine then play their cover of _Oops... I did it Again_."

Dipper smiled and scrolled through the phone to find the song.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The young couples trip went roughly the same way. All the way to the coast. When they did arrive Pacifica rolled down her window to punch in the code to open the gate. The neighborhood children swear they could hear _Rhinestone Eyes_ playing. The white Bentley pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the house. The passenger door opened and Dipper stepped out.

"Wow this is your vacation home?"

"One of them."

"Jeez."

"Come on let's put your luggage in my room before my dad gets here."

"I thought I was trying get him to like me, but I guess I was wrong."

Pacifica chuckled, "Trust me if he really didn't like you, you wouldn't be here."

"I guess so," Dipper said going around to the back of the car.

Pacifica opened the trunk and started getting their bags. Dipper grabbed her shoe box not know what it was, "Is this where we're storing the plutonium?"

"It's the only way I know of to time travel."

"It's a darn shame the flux capacitor is broken."

Pacifica gave him a smirk, and headed for the front door. Dipper looked around as he carried Pacifica's shoes. The house was one large square the main living room in the middle of the house with the bedrooms circling it. The kitchen and utility rooms were on the back of the house open to the living room. The second floor was open to the rest of the house circling above the first floor bedrooms.

"Come on this way," Pacifica said walking up the stairs to the left.

Dipper followed intently. Once up the stairs Pacifica went to the back of the house where they would be above the kitchen. "This is my room," she said opening the door.

There was nice a queen size bed with a grey comforter and purple sheets. There were small windows all round the base of the ceiling letting in lots of light, and eliminating the chance of peepers. The walls were a nice shade of blue, and of course a closet. Far more modestly sized than the one she had back in Gravity Falls. Dipper put down the box, and out of curiosity opened it. "Shoes," he declared.

"Duh, did you just think they magically showed up when I wanted them."

"Your a Northwest. There's no telling." Dipper smiled and took a deep breath, "It smells like you."

"And what do _I_ smell like?"

"Roses and honeysuckle."

"Flattery. Mr. Pines. Flattery."

Dipper and Pacifica returned to the car and got the rest of the luggage. After a couple of minutes of unpacking Pacifica had the closet full of their clothes. It touched her seeing their clothes together in the same closet like that.

"So now what?" Dipper asked.

"I'll show your around," Pacifica took Dipper by the hand and led him out the back of the house. A long staircase lead down the cliff doubling back a couple of time before ending at the beach. Pacifica lead Dipper down the long descent to the beach. "Okay so over there is the yacht club's marina," she pointed down the beach. Dipper looked in the direction seeing a line of sailboats jutting out into the water.

"Is one of those your's?"

"You can't see ours from here," Pacifica said turning the other way and pointed down the beach, "And down that way is the town." Dipper looked but couldn't see anything. "Come on I'll show you," Pacifica said heading back up the stairs. Dipper was out of breath once they got to the top.

"So… many… stairs!" he huffed.

"Yeah… you don't... forget anything... when you... go down to… the beach."

Pacifica produced her car keys and Dipper threw his hands in the air, but that was all he could muster at the moment.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica drove them into town. Dipper noticed that most of the people were older.

"Lots of old people here. This a retirement town or something?"

"Something like that. Although there are a lot of people our age here this time of year."

"Hey, there's a grocery store stop there," Dipper barked.

Pacifica sighed and pulled into the parking lot, "What are we doing?" she asked.

"You've never been in a grocery story before have you?"

"Not really."

"Come on this is how common people get food."

Pacifica reluctantly went into the store with her boyfriend, "Why do we need to buy food?"

"Two reasons," Dipper started, "One: one day when we're at the beach _we_ are going to cook hot dogs over an open fire. Two: one night _you_ and me are going to cook a meal for everyone."

"But I can't cook."

"It's not hard plus I'll be with you."

Pacifica smiled comforted by the fact that he was going to be there to support her. Dipper walked up and down the aisles till he found everything they may need for hot dogs on the beach: buns, mustard, ketchup, onions, grated cheese, the hot dogs, chips, paper plates, and some canned sodas. After that Dipper grabbed some chicken breast from the butcher in the back, some quinoa packs, fresh broccoli, and everything they would need to season the meal. As the two shopped Pacifica started to like the idea of cooking more and more. The idea of creation was alluring. Once Dipper was convinced he had everything they went up to the front and bought their groceries.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Back at the beach house Preston and Priscilla had arrived, and were now settling in.

"Have Pacifica and Mason arrived yet?" Preston asked his wife.

"I'll go check," Priscilla went up the stairs to her daughter's room. There she saw their stuff in the closet together. She thought it was cute and smiled, "Yes dear they have been here."

"I wonder where they went off to?" About that time Dipper and Pacifica walked in carrying grocery bags.

"What are you two doing?" he demanded with shock in his voice.

"Were going to cook for you one night," Pacifica said.

"And one night we are going to cook hot dogs out on the beach you and Mrs. Northwest can join us if you want," Dipper informed him.

"Bu— bu— but that is a job for the cook!"

"Oh relax Preston we're on vacation. You know when you take a break from the ordinary," Priscilla chimed in. Preston sunk into his chair grumbling incoherently. Priscilla joined her daughter and Dipper in the kitchen, "I think it's a great idea."

"Thanks for the support mom."

"You know I haven't cooked in years."

"You've cooked before?" Pacifica asked.

"Your father may not remember it but he married someone below him on the social pyramid."

"Oh that's right grandpa was a senator." Pacifica recalled.

"Way to go Mrs. Northwest marrying up!" Dipper congratulated her.

"Well one day I hope you do too," Priscilla said with a wink and a smile. Dipper was shocked and touched by the sentiment. As was Pacifica.

"Mrs. Northwest can I hug you?"

Priscilla held out her arm to the boy. Dipper gave her a warm hug, "Thank you."

Priscilla looked to her daughter whose mouth was agape, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I just can't believe you completely approve of me and Dipper."

"I too see what you do in him," Priscilla said.

"A little creepy, but okay. I just wish dad could see it."

"He's a man, and men are oblivious."

"True story," Dipper chimed in.

"You do know I can hear you right," Preston called from the living room.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

That night the Northwests, and Pacifica's plus one, were going to a little get together at the yacht club.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Dipper asked.

"Actually what you're wearing now if fine. This is a social interaction not a swaray."

"Then why are you getting changed?" Dipper called from the bedroom to Pacifica who was getting changed in the ensuite.

"Because I really do feel kind of under dressed next to you wearing that."

"I was just trying to impress you."

"And you did. Plus I wouldn't care around normal people, but as you well know rich people are very judgmental."

Pacifica emerged from the bathroom in a grey long sleeve cocktail dress, "So what do you think?"

Dipper shook his head, "I am not worthy."

"You're the only one that is worthy," Pacifica said playfully, "Come on let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: I love the Gorillaz so I had to put one of their songs in there even though they don't really fit into either Dipper or Pacifica's musical preferences. So much good stuff coming up in future chapters. The yacht trip ended up being my favorite thing to write. Lots of new characters there. It was fun to explore everyone's personality and the dynamics they have with the other characters. Just a little something to look forward to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not a lot to say. Got a lot going on right now, but I always find time to edit and update my stories for you guys/gals. Anyways we have the introduction of a few new characters in this chapter. One we will be seeing much more of later. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

Soon the Northwest's limo rolled up to the yacht club. Preston and Dipper were the first to exit the limo followed by Pacifica and Priscilla. Dipper offered his arm to Pacifica. She smiled and placed her hand on the top of his forearm. Preston and Priscilla entered first, and they were immediately greeted by a few other couples. Pacifica was almost immediately swarmed by a couple of girls about their age. She hugged them both individually without letting go of Dipper. "So Pacifica who is this mountain of a man you're hanging on to?" one of the girls asked causing Dipper to blush a little.

"This girls is the boyfriend I've been telling you about for the last couple of years. Dipper this is Mavis and Terri." Mavis, the girl wearing a magenta cocktail dress with black hosiery, waved her hand at him. Terri was wearing a black shirt with a baby blue jacket and a denim skirt.

"We honestly didn't think you were real," Terri said to Dipper

"Terri!" Pacifica snapped.

"What it's true we thought you just made him up trying to make Jeremy stop hitting on you."

"Ugh that jerk is he here tonight?"

"He's coming over now," Mavis said pointing to a scrawny boy making his way over to them.

"Great," Pacifica said.

Dipper and Pacifica turned to see him approaching. He was small framed like Pacifica and about her height. Except he had a rather large nose and golden hair.

"Ah Pacifica what a magnificent sight you are. It's so good to see you again," Jeremy said extending his hand. Dipper saw an opportunity and took it. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and shook it. Making sure to squeeze a little too tight.

"Hi Jeremy nice to meet you. I've heard an awful lot about you," Dipper said pretending to be overly friendly. Jeremy recoiled rubbing his hand gently.

"Charmed," he said backhandedly, "So Pacifica wh—"

"So Jeremy where is your date?" Dipper asked frankly.

"I don't have one. Now Pa—"

"What? A rich bachelor like yourself and you don't have a date?"

Pacifica was doing everything in her power to keep from laughing as Jeremy became more and more flustered each time Dipper interrupted him.

"I didn't think muscle bound brutes were your type Pacifica."

 _That bard actually hurt_ , Dipper thought, but before he could open his mouth to respond Pacifica spoke up.

"Oh Dipper here graduated at the top of his class and got accepted to University of Oregon his junior year. Plus he's the single most thoughtful person I've ever met. He's the best," Pacifica said pouring it on.

Dipper was now trying to keep from laughing.

"In deed," Jeremy said sizing up Dipper, "Anyways I was just going to inform you that your father has invited my family and I to go sailing with yours on Wednesday."

"So I've heard," Pacifica said.

"Is… I'm sorry what was your name again?" Jeremy said gesturing toward Dipper.

"My name is Mason Pines, but my friends call me Dipper."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Well maybe if we become friends you'll find out," Dipper exclaimed giving the boy an overly hard pat on the back causing him to stumble sideways a little, "Oops sorry. Don't know my own strength."

For an instant Jeremy looked like he was about to blow a fuse, but regained his composure quickly. "Anyways is Mason here going to joi—?"

"Wouldn't miss it buddy."

"Right, well I'll bid you adieu for now Lady Northwest."

That struck a chord with Dipper, and as the boy turned to leave Dipper got in one last jab. "Jeremy if you need a wingman to find a young lady friend I don't mind lending a hand."

Jeremy turned back, "I don't think your hands are delicate enough for a lady."

Dipper's face fell, "Then what's that say about Pacifica?"

Jeremy set himself up and was visually exasperated by it. He turned harshly and called back, "Do not twist my words on me," and walked off.

Pacifica pulled Dipper out a nearby door towards the marina. Mavis and Terri followed quietly. Once they were outside Pacifica hugged Dipper, "Thank you. I've never seen him so upset before. You really are the best," she said planting a kiss on his lips.

Terri broke in, "And here I thought you hired some guy to act as your boyfriend."

"Sorry ladies I'm the genuine article," Dipper jested.

Pacifica wrapped her arms around his torso and hiked her foot up.

"Oh man I loved how you kept pushing the point that he didn't have a date even though you knew he only has eyes for Pacifica," Mavis said laughing.

"Yeah and how you offered to help him get a date. Class," Terri laughed.

"Yeah, you said he was rude, but he's a straight up jerk. Talking about me as if i'm not there," Dipper said.

"Welcome to my life," Pacifica sighed.

"I willingly stay in it."

Pacifica stared at the boy, eyes a glow, thinking about how lucky she is to have such an amazing boyfriend. "Want to see my family's yacht?" she asked.

"Sure," Dipper answered.

"Alright come on girls."

Pacifica lead Dipper through the marina to a large garage like structure at the end on the pier. "I guess this is why I couldn't see it from the beach house huh?"

"On the nose."

Pacifica typed in the code on the lock pad, and it opened. Dipper was speech less after he entered. Mouth agape he stared at the vessel. "Pacifica, I think you broke him," Mavis said throwing her thumb back at Dipper.

"What's wrong Dipper? A bit bigger than you were expecting?"

"You and your dad kept saying boat. This isn't a boat! This is a ship! A big ship! Like a tiny cruise liner!"

"Dipper you should know my family well enough by now."

"Yeah, but this is something else all together."

"Come on I'll show you around."

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper followed his girlfriend aboard the vessel. The cabin was four floors including the bridge. The first floor was an open hall with a bar, a round table, and seating scattered around the edges. He assumed it was for dances or large get-togethers. Toward the front of the ship was a large open deck with lounge chairs and sofas that folded flat into beds of a sort. He imagined Pacifica laying on them sunbathing. Pacifica continued the tour on the next floor. Here was the kitchen and dining hall. At the front of the floor there was a sizable balcony that you could lay out on and relax. In-between the balcony and the kitchen were two rooms with bunks lining the walls. Dipper assumed these were for the crew working aboard. The next floor was the living quarters for them. Pacifica showed him her parents room it spanned the entire width of the ship. With the front retracting to let in the sea breeze. It was spectacular to say the least. Next was the guest rooms. They looked like nice hotel rooms nothing special about them. Lastly there was the bridge. It took up the entire top floor of the ship. Dipper couldn't resist; he had to man the wheel just once. "So what do you think?" Pacifica asked him.

"I think I know where I'm sleeping," Dipper answered.

"Well that might change depending on how dad reacts when he finds out you're staying in my room."

Mavis and Terri oohed collectively. Dipper turned to them, "Oh grow up."

"Well we better get back before we're missed," Pacifica stated.

"Yeah I'm hungry let's go find something to eat," Dipper exclaimed.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The rest of the night was spent getting death glares from Jeremy Ginsburg as Dipper socialized with the upper class elitist. Preston could hardly believe how much they liked the boy. One lady asked what his family did. He even told them that his uncle owns a tourist trap and makes money off of idiots, and they loved it! By the end of the night Pacifica had received compliment after compliment about what a delight her boyfriend was. Soon Dipper was ready to retire and so was Pacifica, "Are you guys ready to go?" Pacifica asked her parents.

"I suppose so. If Mason is done wooing the upper class."

"I'm a likable guy," Dipper jokingly gloated.

"I think you are," Pacifica added.

"That's the only opinion I care about," Dipper said wrapping his arm around Pacifica's shoulders.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Back at the beach house Dipper and Pacifica went straight up the stairs toward her room holding their breath waiting for Preston's reaction. "And where do you think your going Pines?" The couple froze right in front of her door.

"Dad come on we're both adults," that wasn't entirely true. Dipper wouldn't turn eighteen until the end of August, but Preston didn't need to know that. "Besides don't you trust me?"

"You yes. Him no."

"Sir I have the utmost respect for your daughter I would never push myself on her like that," Dipper defended.

"Preston, let them be. If you trust Pacifica then trust that she knows what she's doing and that she's making a responsible decision," Priscilla said adding her two cents.

Preston's thought for a moment eventually letting out a sigh of defeat, "Don't make me regret this," Preston said to the two walking to his own room.

Priscilla lingered behind for a second. Pacifica mouthed, "Thank you," to her mother as she walked by. Dipper gave her a nod of gratitude as well. The couple entered the room after her parents had disappeared into their own room. Pacifica was ecstatic that her dad was actually letting them sleep in the same room let alone the same bed. Dipper let Pacifica get a couple steps ahead of him, while he closed the door, before he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Dipper gently wrapped his arms around her before planting his lips on hers. Pacifica was startled for a second but quickly gave into the passion. Wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. When the two split for air. Pacifica had to stop Dipper. "Let's not get carried away now."

Dipper nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah."

Pacifica looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and smiled, "Let's get changed first."

Dipper smiled and dug the shorts he sleeps in out of a draw in the dresser. Pacifica found her sleepwear and headed to the bathroom to change. Dipper changed into his shorts and crawled into bed. A few minutes later Pacifica emerged, turned the lights off, and curled up next to Dipper in bed. They held each other for a minute before Pacifica said, "I am utterly in love with you Mason Pines."

"Well I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you too Pacifica Northwest."

Pacifica smiled brightly and leaned into his face to pick up where they left off earlier pulling the covers over their heads as she did.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm telling you peeps you'll know when the Le Sexy times happens. Those of you wanting some Dipper & Preston bonding (dbzgwuk). Some bonding between the two is coming up in the next chapter. I really like what I do with Preston in the next chapter. I hope you all like it too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is chapter 8 out of 23! Yeah that's right we still have a long road ahead of us filled with smiles, warm fuzzy feelings, and loads of other feels. This chapter is so cute. I love the first paragraph. As promised some Dipper/Preston bonding. Fav's, follows, and reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dipper gently woke to soft snores the next morning. He looked down and smiled contently at Pacifica. Her face was completely relaxed and void of any make up. _God, it's unbelievable that she can be this beautiful without make up. If I was a girl I might be jealous,_ he thought. Pacifica continued to snore ever so softly. Dipper grinned, _It almost sounds like she's purring like a kitten._ _I am the luckiest guy in the world,_ he thought. Dipper laid in bed admiring the beautiful young woman who laid beside him curled into a ball snuggled into his chest. Dipper finally managed to pull his gaze off Pacifica and look around the room. The sun was still coming up, and its warm rays hadn't made it in through the windows yet. As much as Dipper enjoyed the feeling of his girlfriend cuddled into him he knew he would get bored eventually, so he decided to nip the problem in the bud and go down stairs to make coffee.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Preston Northwest had already stirred from his slumber, and gone downstairs to read his morning paper when Dipper emerged from Pacifica's bedroom. Dipper shut the door as quietly as he could, and made his way down stairs. Preston watched as he crossed the living room. "Sleep well Pines?" Preston asked startling the boy. Dipper looked up with a slight jump. He didn't expect anyone to be up this early. He saw Preston sitting at the island bar in the kitchen with a large newspaper in front of him.

"Actually sir I really did," Dipper said trying to be as humble as possible. "Umm… Look, I want to be honest with you sir. I know you're not my biggest fan, and we haven't always seen eye to eye. But I hope you understand that my feeling for your daughter are completely genuine. Honestly I don't care about your family's wealth or your family's reputation. The only thing I'm truly interested in is Pacifica and her happiness," Dipper said putting it all out there in hopes that Preston would soften towards him a little. Preston looked down contemplating what Dipper said.

"That took a lot of guts to put yourself out there like that," Preston admitted.

"Every bit of it was the truth."

"Yes, I can see that. Look Mason I'll admit that I don't see what my daughter, and apparently wife, see in you. I really don't, but Priscilla has never steered me wrong, and she is a good judge of character. I too trust that I raised Pacifica to make smart and wise decisions, and _that_ is why I am so lenient with you. So far you haven't done anything to betray what little trust I have put in you, and I respect that greatly. So in my book you're alight."

Dipper couldn't help but smile some. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Now don't get me wrong I still think my daughter could do better than you. Alas she seems to be very fond of you, and I won't take that away from her without reason."

"Of course," Dipper said moving to the coffee brewer. He opened the cabinets around the machine and found the coffee grounds and filters. "Would you like a cup of coffee Mr. Northwest?"

Preston scoffed, "Why don't you wait for the chef to get here? He will be along shortly."

"There's nothing wrong with doing something for yourself. That and it makes me uncomfortable to be waited on like that," said Dipper.

"You need to have more pride."

"Maybe you have to much. Entire nations that couldn't be conquered by any army have fallen to something as petty as pride," Dipper respond while preparing the coffee.

Preston silently chuckled, "So you think humility is the best course?"

"Meh… Remember my great uncle Stan is a professional con man. He may not be the most idea role model for a kid, but I did learn a lot from him. A couple of things I learned from him I try to live by," Dipper closed the lid to the coffee brewer and pushed the start button before turning around to face Preston. "One is to always observe the people you're dealing with. Two never letting anyone completely know what you're thinking."

"Any successful business man lives by those words," Preston said with a smile. "What do you plan on majoring in at college?"

"Well last year University of Oregon accepted me into their sociology program."

"Well at least you have aspirations."

"I hope to contribute to humanity some how," Dipper said as the coffee maker beeped announcing that it had finished. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Just give me cream on the side," Preston said.

Dipper looked around and found the mugs and a bell creamer. He went to the fridge, and found a carton of cream. He filled the creamer setting it next to Preston. Next Dipper got two mugs down and filled them with coffee. He then served Preston his. Preston took a taste of the coffee to decide how much cream it needed. "This is pretty good. Well done Pines."

"Don't mention it," Dipper replied.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica stirred trying to find the warmth of Dipper's body. When she had almost completely wiggled across the bed she opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't find her partener anywhere in the room. So she got up to investigate. She opened her door quietly and saw her mother leaning against the second floor banister above the kitchen. Priscilla raised a finger to her lips signalling her to stay quiet. Pacifica thought this was odd behavior until she heard something even more odd. Her father and Dipper talking to each other. She moved over to where her mother stood and listened. She had come in halfway through Dipper confessing exactly how he felt about her. Preston then shared his thought about Dipper in response. Pacifica looked at her mother wide eyed and mouthed, "OMG I can't believe this!"

Her mother mouthed back, "I know."

Pacifica and her mother eavesdropped until she heard Dipper say, "I'm going to go check on Pacifica," she then stood up straight and silently strode back into her room. Priscilla smiled and shook her head at her daughter remembering the way she had acted when she was young and in love before making her way to the stairs meeting Dipper on her way down. They both exchanged morning pleasantries and went their separate ways.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper entered Pacifica's room to find her in bed with her eyes closed. He went to the side of the bed and kissed her to wake her up. Pacifica stirred a little. "Hey, sleepy head it's time to get up," Dipper said in a soft voice. Pacifica smiled, still feigning to be asleep, sat up, and stretched. She opened her eyes and found Dipper offering her a cup of coffee.

"It's not a cappuccino but it's how you like your regular coffee."

"Woken up by kisses and then coffee in bed? I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

"Afraid not," Dipper chuckled.

"Darn because I might just get spoiled to this."

"We're on vacation special things happen on vacation," Dipper said sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

Pacifica took a drink of her coffee. Bitter sweet and oh so warm. She looked at her boyfriend wondering how she ever got so lucky. Dipper was looking at the floor smiling. "What?" Pacifica asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You have absolutely the cutest snore in the world," Dipper laughed.

"I do not snore," Pacifica said feeling insulted.

"Oh yes you do and it's the cutes. It's so soft almost like a kitten's purr."

Pacifica blushed putting the coffee mug up to her face. "Shut up," she said quietly.

Dipper laughed standing up. "Alright I'm getting a shower first," he declared.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Priscilla poured her a cup of coffee and sat next to her husband. Preston had a skewed face. "Do you think we don't do enough for ourselves?" he asked.

Priscilla looked at him. "Not until very recently."

"It's that Pines boy isn't it?"

"Seeing him and Pacifica together enjoying life and each other has made me realize that at some point we forgot how to live and be real people."

Preston contemplated her words. "Yeah I think I'm starting to realize that myself."

"Are you starting to see his appeal?"

Preston laughed thinking his wife was making a joke. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves dear."

* * *

 **A/N: I used to not like apple juice. I didn't trust it. Looks to much like pee. On a more serious note. I've been thinking about writing a Monster Falls story with heavy Dipcifica. Kind of exploring Gorgoncifica's new insecurities over her new body, and Dipper being there to support her while dealing with trying to find away to reverse their transformation. Give me some of your ideas for the story. I'm just looking for inspiration right now.**

 **Got a hot and steamy beach scene in the next chapter to take the nip out of this winter air.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Winter Solstice to those in the northern hemisphere. I guess Summer Solstice for those in the southern hemisphere I'm not really sure how that works. Anywho, that's right your not just getting two updates this week but three. I'll try to get a December 25th update too but no promises on that. So yeah I've talked this chapter up a little. Hopefully not too much. I really like it. I spent a lot of time trying to make it feel natural and not hamfisted. So I hope you all like it. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Dipper and Pacifica made their way down stairs to find Preston and Priscilla sitting at the bar and a man cooking breakfast. The two seated themselves at the bar and Priscilla asked, "So what are your plans for the day?"

Pacifica smiled and looked at Dipper. "Well I was thinking we should hang out at the beach today."

"Yeah that sounds good to me," Dipper agreed.

Dipper looked up when a plate of simple sausage and eggs with two triangles of toast slid in front of him. The man moved to serve the others in turn.

Pacifica turned back to her mother. "What about you two?"

"Well I was thinking about sitting out on the deck and reading, and I think your father wants to go have a few cigars at the yacht club this afternoon."

"Well you're welcome to join us at the beach if you want," Pacifica said inviting her mother to hangout with them.

"We'll see if I feel like making it down all those stairs."

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

After breakfast Pacifica and Dipper went and got changed into their swimwear. Pacifica wore a white sarong over her royal blue bikini along with a large sunhat and chique white sunglasses. Dipper had moved down stairs to pack a cooler full of drinks and ice when Pacifica made her way down the stairs. He looked back at her then did a double take. She was absolutely stunning. Pacifica made her way over to him. "Something catch your eye?" she teased.

"Nope."

"Uh-huh sure."

"I'll carry this. You carry the towels and stuff," Dipper said, brushing off Pacifica's teasing.

She smiled and went into the utility room and started packing a large tote with everything they might need that day. A couple large beach towels to lay on, a new bottle of sunscreen, plenty of moisturiser, a couple outdoor pillows, along with a bunch of other small items. Dipper entered the room carrying the ice chest. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Pacifica said particularly cheary.

She opened the door so Dipper could take the ice chest down to the beach. As Pacifica went to grab the large parasol she realized she had forgotten something. "Oh shoot I forgot something. I'll meet you down there."

"Alright but make it quick," he said.

Pacifica bounded upstairs real quick and grabbed her's and Dipper's book placing them in the bag before grabbing the parasol and making her way down to the beach. Dipper had made it almost to the bottom by time Pacifica started her descent. Once Pacifica came to dig her toes into the sand Dipper had set down the ice chest and walked out to let the water lap at his feet. Pacifica set down her bundle next to the cooler and went to join him. "How is the water?"

"Cold as it ever is on the west coast."

"Well, you'll just have to keep me warm then," she said with a coy smile.

Dipper hissed, "I don't know. That's a tall order," he jested.

"I'm sure we could think of something," Pacifica said playfully. "Come on let's set up our FOB."

"Oh I love it when you talk military jargon," he said as he turned to go help set up.

Dipper opened the parasol and laid it on the sand. He then slid the cooler toward the canvas. Pacifica spread out the towels on either side of the parasol's pole. Topping each with a few pillows. Dipper took a moment to relax on his towel and Pacifica did the same. "Here put on some sunscreen," she said tossing him the bottle.

"We've got plenty of shade I don't need it," he said.

Pacifica shot him a dirty look. "You're going to be outside for pretty much a week straight you'll get more than enough sun to burn. Put it on."

Dipper sighed, "Fine but I think your going to have to apply it," he said with a devilish grin.

"Oh don't tempt me I'll do it," Pacifica said.

Dipper fanned open his shirt exposing his body to her more. "I know, you're crazy."

Pacifica smiled lustfully and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. She squeezed out a portion in her hands and lathered it up before massaging the sunscreen into her boyfriend's chest and abdomen. Dipper watched her work in the sunscreen from behind his shades. He relished in the moment with not a care in the world. Soon Pacifica was finished with his front and put some on his face.

"Alright roll over," she ordered.

Dipper did as he was told, taking off his shirt, and resting his face on the pillow as she applied the sunscreen to his back. Once done Pacifica straightened up and moved over to her towel.

"My turn," she said softly after she finished.

Pacifica laid down on her stomach untying her top so she wouldn't get any tan lines. Dipper pushed himself up and turned to see his girlfriends bare back. He froze for a second taking in the sight and with a big gulp he straddled her butt and lathered up the sunscreen. Pacifica wasn't expecting this and gasped in shock.

"Your butt is so comfy," Dipper joked.

"Don't talk about my butt," Pacifica said with a blush.

Dipper leaned down into her ear and whispered softly, "But I like your butt."

Goosebumps formed in the wake of the tingle that ran down her spine. "Ju— Just put the lotion on."

Dipper grinned and started to rub the lotion in. Pacifica's back was so smooth and soft. Dipper's hands traced each curve as he applied the lotion to her back. Running his hands down her back, up her sides, and down her arms. Pacifica's face was a deep shade of red. She wanted nothing more than to flip over and ravage her boyfriend's face with her kisses. It took everything she had to keep her voice in while he rubbed her down. Dipper smiled noticing her biting her finger trying to keep control over herself. Eventually his touch became more gentle as he finished. He re-tied her top and leaned down to her face. Pacifica could feel the warmth of his lips as they just barely grazed her cheek before he moved away. _Tease,_ she thought as she turned over onto her back. She was obviously frustrated, and Dipper was smiling while squeezing out more sunscreen. He laid down in the sand next to her. He took off her sunglasses so he could see her beautiful eyes. He then started to draw a smiley face on her stomach with the lotion. Pacifica stared at his face as he worked. Her face slowly softened into a blank expression as he started to rub his hand in circles around her navel. Pacifica could feel her face flushing, but she was too busy staring to care. As Dipper worked his hand higher he met the underside of her breasts. At this point Dipper was staring into her eyes too. Something between them finally snapped and they crashed into each other sucking face. Dipper's lips traveled down her jaw to her neck. Pacifica let out a soft moan as her hands wandered their way over the back of his neck pushing his face into her neck ever harder.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

One hot makeout session later. Dipper and Pacifica lay shoulder to shoulder on the beach panting.

"That was—" Pacifica started

"Intense?" Dipper finished.

"Yeah."

"So… How do we follow that up?"

"I think I need to cool off."

Pacifica readjusted her swimsuit, grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, and finished applying it herself. Before removing her sarong and getting up to go wade in the ocean.

"Good idea," Dipper said getting up to follow.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Priscilla had moved out onto the deck overlooking the beach. She was wearing a loose top and an ankle length skirt stretched out on a lounge chair reading a book. The only thing she could see was the canvas of the Parasol and the very back of Dipper. She couldn't exactly see them, but she saw her daughter's hand flick out enough to know what they were doing. She smiled and shook her head. _What it would be like to be young and in love again,_ she thought, going back to reading her book. A few minutes later Preston walked out sporting some black sunglasses, a floral print shirt, some shorts, and a pair of sandals. He looked out at the beach seeing Dipper and Pacifica playing in waist deep water.

"When was the last time we just stopped and enjoyed ourselves?" he asked.

"It's been quite the long time dear."

Preston smiled. Priscilla was shocked she hadn't seen a smile like that on his face in a very long time.

"Come on let's drop our airs and just enjoy ourselves," he said offering out his hand.

How could Priscilla say no. "I'd be delighted."

She reached out and accepted his hand putting her book down on the table next to her. Preston led her down the stairs to the beach.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper and Pacifica were in the midst of a splash war when Pacifica froze.

"Dipper, wait stop!" she exclaimed.

Dipper's adrenal gland kicked into gear and he froze like something was seriously wrong. "What?"

"Something is seriously wrong."

"What?" he demanded.

Pacifica pointed behind him. Dipper turned to see a couple walking down the beach hand in hand.

"Wait… is that your parents?"

"Yeah. I've never seen them do anything like that," Pacifica stated.

Dipper's shoulders fell as he started to come down off his adrenal high.

"I thought something was actually wrong," he said with a chuckle of relief.

"You know my parents and you don't think that's super weird?"

"Not particularly no. Look you said your mom has become rather more human lately maybe it's rubbing off on your dad now."

"I hope that's all it is," she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

* * *

 **A/N: The crazy things these hormonally crazed kids get into these days. Back in my day we invited girls to help us find the beast with two backs in the woods. Eventually it became code. On another note; surprise Preston/Priscilla bonding! Lots more bonding of characters in the next chapter. Then we take a little break and go on an impromptu road trip. I'm such a tease. This and the next chapter really go together so I figured I'd just post the next one tomorrow on the standard Thorsday. See you again tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back. Another exciting chapter is here! A little more of the same from last chapter, so not a lot to say. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Later that afternoon Dipper and Pacifica laid under the parasol reading their books. When a thought popped into Dipper's head.

"What kind of books does your mom read?" Dipper asked.

"Ugh, she reads trashy romance novels," Pacifica answered.

"Oh man that's gotta be awkward sometimes."

"Yeah it's all fun and games until your mom's reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ fumbling with her necklace."

"Eww," Dipper grimaced.

"You're telling me."

"It was super weird when Mabel got into that. She would secretly read it after our parents went to bed."

Pacifica laughed imagining Mabel under her covers with with a flashlight reading the book. "I don't get the appeal with those books. Their so weird."

"Says the girl reading _Pride and Prejudice_ ," Dipper snarked.

"No Jane Austen was a woman ahead of her time, and besides it's not trashy."

"That she was, and it probably was for the early 1800's."

Pacifica just shook him off. She noticed her mom and dad walking up the beach back toward them. She waved to them. Dipper turned to see Priscilla who wore a very bright smile.

"I wonder what they've been up to," he said jokingly.

"Eww I do not want to think about that."

Priscilla and Preston approached the two.

"You look unusually chipper mom. Have a nice walk?"

"Actually yes I did thank you very much."

"You two were gone for a while," Dipper pryed.

Pacifica punched his arm and Preston gave him a glare. Priscilla shrugged them off.

"We were talking about us if you two must know. We found a little alcove up the beach a little ways and had a meaningful conversation."

"Aww you're in love again!" Pacifica cheered.

Preston was through with the conversation and wouldn't allow it to go any further.

"So Mason yesterday you said that you were going to cook out sometime."

"Umm, yeah do you want to do that tonight?" Dipper asked looking around at everyone.

"I think we should," Pacifica smiled.

Priscilla nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then. Uh Cif will you help me bring everything down?"

"Sure."

Dipper helped Pacifica up, and she donned her sarong again. At the foot of the stairs Dipper looked up them and sighed. Preston watched and gave a laughed at Dipper's realization that he was about to have to climb them.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica packed everything she could think of for the hot dogs including some kabob skewers into another tote. Dipper was in the utility room looking for stuff to start a fire with. He found a box of matches and took Prestons morning paper for kindling, but while he was in the utility room he found a bunch of folding camping chairs.

"Hey Cif!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we use these?" Dipper asked

Pacifica stuck her head in to see what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot we had them, but you're carrying them," she added.

He didn't expect her to help anyways. Dipper added the matches and the newspaper to Pacifica's bag before grabbing four chairs and making their way down the stairs again. Once at the bottom Dipper set up the chairs and went looking for dry driftwood to make a fire with. In the meantime Pacifica dug a recessed hole in the ground and piled rocks around the rim. About the time she finished Dipper had returned with his arms full of driftwood. He broke a lot of smaller sticks into tiny pieces and turned a few into a furry looking ball. Once the fire was going Pacifica rearranged the beach towels into a picnic blanket of sorts and used one half of the cooler as a table for the buns and condiments. Dipper passed out skewers with a hot dog attached to the end for everyone, and they all sat around the fire and waited for their hot dogs to cook.

"This is nice," Priscilla said.

"Yeah this was a good idea Dipper," Pacifica said bumping shoulders with her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't have ever imagined myself doing this," Preston said.

"Well I'm glad you are dad it's nice to bond with you guys like this."

Preston smiled gently. He had a soft spot for his daughter and it made him happy that she was so excited about this. Internally he had some turmoil brewing. _How could I let myself get to this point. My daughter is eighteen and this is the first time I feel like she is actually enjoying spending time with us. Is this what common families are like?_ he thought. Dipper could see his internal conflict written on his face. He kind of felt sorry for the man. All those years being pompous, and now he's starting to feel like it was wasted time. Preston let his hot dog dip into the fire a little too far during his internal thoughts, and it had cooked faster than everyone else's.

"Looks like mines done," he stated getting up to go prepare his meal.

Dipper decided to accompany him even if his hotdog was a tad undercooked.

"What's eating you Mr. Northwest?" he asked trying to start the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mason."

"Come on I can see the internal conflict written all over your face."

Preston just continued to prepare his hotdog.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

"What do you think they're talking about?" Priscilla asked her daughter nodding her head in the direction of their two men.

"I honestly don't have any idea. Those two are starting to become a mystery together, and what about dad he's been acting strange today right?"

Priscilla inhaled deeply. "I think he's starting to realize just how petty our lives have been recently. Seeing you and Dipper together has awakened something in both of us I believe."

Pacifica sat in her chair a little embarrassed. "I just love him. How could that affect you two so much?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain. Old people are sentimental about things. You'll understand one day."

"Well so far I like it. For once in my life I feel like we're a real family," Pacifica said wiping tears away from her eyes.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Preston had finished making his hot dog and turned to go sit back down. Dipper felt like it was now or never.

"Look the past doesn't matter anymore. Only what you do now and what you plan to do in the future is important," Dipper said trying to help the man out.

Preston stopped and looked back for a moment before continuing.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

After everyone had enjoyed their meal. Pacifica and Dipper enjoyed a pleasant stroll down the beach. Preston watched from his seat close to the fire.

"What is it about that boy? What do you and Pacifica see in him?" he asked his wife.

"So you finally see something too?" she asked back.

"I don't know."

Dipper had moved to sit on a log. He pulled Pacifica close to him by her hand. She was swaying like a young girl with a crush.

"He's genuine," Priscilla said.

"I just don't get it. Why is she so fond of him?"

"Look at her Preston have you ever seen her that happy before?"

"Unfortunately no," he said with sad eyes.

"They remind me of us when we were that age."

"So Pacifica likes him because he's genuine?"

"Look you observe someone and decide how to act in order to better yourself. He does the same thing except he tries to make everyone feel the same way he does. Same tact different motive."

"Huh. Guess he's more cunning than I thought."

"He has slumbering greatness inside him too you just can't see it yet."

Dipper held Pacifica by the waist and planted a kiss on her stomach. Preston snorted and shook his head.

"He's bold I'll give him that."

* * *

 **A/N: Who remembers Pacifica has short hair in this story? Be honest.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well I may be an Atheist, but that doesn't mean everyone else is. So if you happen to celebrate Christmas or any other religious holiday yesterday I hope you had a good one. At the end of the first section (Say the last three lines) I make a reference to something. If any one can tell me what I'm referencing correctly they get 100 Sith dollars. Worth no actual real dollars, but you can pretend you're my Sith apprentice (Which you're not because I already have an apprentice, and the rule of two forbids me from taking another). It's not easy so don't feel bad if you don't recognize it. As always favs, follow's, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The next morning Pacifica woke alone in her bed again, but this time she could hear the shower running. She felt so relaxed. Never in her life could she remember sleeping as well as she had the last few days. With Dipper holding her she felt so safe and comfortable. Pacifica inhaled deeply taking in the moment. She checked her phone on the nightstand. There was a text from Mabel. _How is the vacation going? Is Dipper behaving himself?_ Pacifica smiled. She typed out, _The vacation has been magnificent so far. We had the most intense makeout session on the beach yesterday. It was magical. My parents are being weird though. Like we saw them holding hands and walking down the beach yesterday. 0_o,_ Pacifica heard the shower turn off. A moment later Dipper walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Meow! This is much better than coffee in bed!" Pacifica teased.

"Enjoying the show I see. Do you want to run into Eugene today and check out University of Oregon's campus?"

"Road trip with my best man? Yes please."

Dipper smiled at her as she got out of bed. As Pacifica walked past Dipper to take a shower he gave her backside a little smack.

"Oh feeling feisty this morning are we?" she cooed.

"Just pretend it was nothing," he said with a grin.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

As Pacifica walked down stairs after her shower she found Dipper and her father sitting in the living room. Dipper reading his book and Preston reading a financial journal, but most surprising was she found her mother cooking breakfast.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

Priscilla turned and beamed at her daughter. "Cooking breakfast what does it look like?"

"I've just that I have never seen you cook before."

"Well I'll admit it's been a while, but I used to cook quite often."

"Right. Did you know when one chicken in the flock starts acting weird the others peck it to death?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing I guess I'm the only one who finds this odd."

Priscilla returned to her pancakes. Pacifica walked into the living room and sat next to Dipper on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Does this change in them really bother you?" he whispered.

"No. I think. I don't know it's just so sudden," she whimpered.

Dipper chuckled. "This is what vacations are supposed to do. Let you sit back and evaluate yourself."

"You did something to them didnt you?"

"What? Of course not. I'm actually insulted," Dipper said, "Look as much as I want the best for you I wouldn't mess your family dynamic."

"But you are! Just us being together has changed them. That's when all this started!"

"Pacifica now you're just being paranoid. Maybe seeing us together has reminded them there is more to life than their reputation."

Pacifica sighed. "I hope it's just nothing."

Priscilla had set out four plates at the bar. "Breakfast is served," she called.

Dipper, Pacifica, and Preston all migrated to the kitchen.

"Preston sweetheart your's is the pecan pancakes. Dipper your's is the blueberry, and Pacifica darling your's is the banana pancakes."

Everyone sat down and cut into their pancakes.

"Wow mom these are really good!"

"Oh thank you sweetheart I was afraid I would mess them up it's been so long since I've made anything."

"Well you definitely didn't Mrs. Northwest these are amazing."

"Well thank you for saying so Dipper."

Priscilla took a bite of her strawberry pancakes. The kids weren't just being polite they were actually really good. "So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Me and Pacifica are going into Eugene to look at the campus," Dipper informed her.

"Oh well that's a good idea. Get acquainted with the campus before you move in."

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

After breakfast Pacifica led her best man out to her car and as per the norm he celebrated at the site of it.

Pacifica laughed. "At least you haven't changed any during this vacation."

"What can I say I'm uniquely me."

Pacifica smiled softly opening the driver side door. "Ready for music wars again," she teased. Dipper threw his head back. "It's my car so I choose the first song, and we are singing _Kill the Light,_ " she added.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; or close up the wall with our English dead," he said quoting Shakespeare as he prepared mentally for battle.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The drive to Eugene was beautiful the highway followed a river for most of the way before cutting into a mountain. Dipper enjoyed alternating songs with Pacifica. She may have had an interesting taste in music. Certainly one you would never think she had if you looked at her. Pacifica actually tried to keep her music tastes to herself feeling most people would judge her harshly for it, but not Dipper. No he knew what it was like to have people ridicule him for his taste in music. So as they drove through western Oregon the sporty Bentley blared an alternating playlist of pop music and different forms of metal. Once in Eugene Dipper directed Pacifica to the campus.

"I don't want to park in some parking garage," Pacifica said thinking of her precious car.

"You'll probably have to park in some kind of visitors parking anyways since you don't have a student ID yet or a parking sticker."

"I'll pay a parking ticket if I have to."

Dipper chuckled.

The two made their way through the campus eventually finding a visitors parking lot that was right in front of admissions. As you might expect a custom Bentley drew quite the gaze from students and passers by, but when Pacifica opened her door you could hear _Vader_ violently thrashing on the drums for a second before she shut the car off. The two stepped out of the car and looked around taking in the sights.

"I'm going to have to take you to a Rammstein concert one day," Dipper said to his girlfriend.

"That would be amazing I hear they put on an amazing show."

The two started to wonder toward the administration building when a young man stopped them wearing a nametag and a green shirt with the 'O' logo.

"New here?"

"Well yes how did you know?" Dipper answered.

"You look semi lost," he said.

"Well we haven't ever been here before that's for sure."

"Right well my name is Harvey and I'm a Student Ambassador and an RA in one of the residents halls. You don't happen to be here for a tour do you?"

Pacifica smiled. "You're rather intuitive aren't you?"

Harvey chuckled, "Well as a Student Ambassador it's my job to introduce potential students to our little community her at University of Oregon. So if you two would like a tour I can show you around if you would like."

"That's sounds great, and Harvey you can drop the salesman act. Just treat us like regular classmates," Dipper said.

"Uh which car is your's?" Harvey asked at the edge of the parking lot.

"Why?" Pacifica asked.

"Well it's a large campus and it's much faster to drive around than to walk. Plus I've got this placard that allows us to park anywhere on campus just for the tour."

"Sweet VIP treatment," Dipper exclaimed.

Pacifica started walking back to her car. "It's the white Bentley," she told the young man.

"Wait that is your car?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I've never ridden in a Bentley before," Harvey's smile became genuine and large.

"It's pretty awesome," Dipper informed him.

The three made it to the car Dipper forfeited his seat to Harvey so he could direct Pacifica around campus better. As Pacifica started the car the radio picked up on the song it left off on. Harvey jumped not expecting the amalgamation of instruments to be so loud. Pacifica went red in the face and turned down the volume as fast as she could.

"Not exactly the style of music I was expecting."

"Sorry," Pacifica expressed.

"Don't worry about it. Now are both of you interested in the university?" he asked.

"Actually we've already been accepted,"Dipper informed him.

"Oh I don't think I've ever given a tour to someone who has already been accepted."

"Yeah I got accepted my junior year in highschool," Dipper said.

"Oh early admission is pretty rare you must be quite brilliant."

"Don't encourage him. Please," Pacifica begged.

"I graduated top of my class and have my first semester already complete." Dipper bragged.

"See what you've done?" Pacifica jested.

Harvey laughed. "You two have quite the dynamic," he said, "are you two dating or…"

"Yep," Pacifica answered, "So where to first tour guide?'

"Well let's show you where you'll be staying first."

* * *

 **A/N: You want a hint don't you? Sorry you're not getting one. If no one guesses correctly I'll give a hint in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Nobody even guessed. You uncultured swine. Fine here is your hint. It's from a western movie. Now on to this chapter; I was planning on giving a more in depth tour of the campus then I decided against it for two reasons. 1: I don't know much of anything about UO's campus, and 2: because its really not that important to the story. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Harvey showed the couple around the campus. He gave them a very in depth tour of the dorm he was an RA in, and even introduced them to his friends. After the tour of the dorms he showed them the buildings where most of their classes would be. Dipper was surprised at the scope of the college, and was glad Harvey insisted on taking Pacifica's car. Next up was the sports complexes University of Oregon is very proud of their sports programs.

"Why is track one of UO's most popular sports?"

Dipper and Harvey looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well Cif both co-founders of Nike came from here. One was a coach the other was a student athlete, and Nike makes sure that UO is very well funded," Dipper informed her.

"Don't feel bad most freshmen that aren't into sports don't know that," Harvey said.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The tour came to an end and Pacifica pulled back up to the administration building to drop Harvey off.

"You know you two are pretty cool to hangout with. If you were older I would invite you to hangout with me and some of my friends at the local brewery we're touring tonight," Harvey expressed.

"Well the law is the law so don't worry about it, but thanks for thinking about us," Dipper said.

He hoped that Harvey could be their friend once they start classes. It would be nice to have someone who knew so much about college life to hangout with.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to try and see if I can get you two on my wing of the dorms," Harvey said.

"Are there a lot of girls on your wing?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, actually the university did a study with female placement in the dorms and dropout rates of female students. They found that if girls were dispersed evenly amongst boys they had a higher dropout rate, and if they were grouped with a bunch of other girls they had a higher success rate. So they put a group of girls on each wing of the coed dorms."

"I can totally understand that," said Pacifica.

Harvey smiled and grabbed his placard from the rear view mirror. "I hope to see you again this coming semester."

Dipper got out and reassumed his position as co-pilot.

"We do too. Bye!" the couple called out to him as they drove off.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica and Dipper were heading back to the beach house. They were enjoying the scenery so much that they forgot to turn the radio back on. "I honestly thought that would take longer," Dipper admitted.

"Well it did take a few hours to see everything. What exactly were you expecting?"

"I guess I didn't really know what to expect," said Dipper. "Do you want to eat lunch before we leave Eugene?"

"Yeah I feel like something greasy and really bad for me," Pacifica said with a smile.

"Well that leaves burgers, anything fried, mexican food, and pi—"

"Pizza joint!" Pacifica cheered as she violently changed lanes in order to not miss the pizza restaurant.

Dipper sat wide eyed in his seat. "If I didn't know how much you loved this car I would probably be scared of your driving sometimes," he said coming down from his near death experience.

"Oh stop over reacting I got plenty far ahead of everyone else after that last red light."

Dipper smiled and looked out the window. The restaurant was a nice modern looking establishment. He got out of the car and stretched before walking to the door.

"After you," he said bowing slightly to his girlfriend.

"Vous êtes trop gentil," Pacifica smiled.

"You know I still don't understand french."

Pacifica half turned to him. "You're too kind," she translated.

"See wasn't that much easier?" Dipper said snarkily not passing up the opportunity to give her a hard time.

Dipper looked around the restaurant. It was an inviting atmosphere with the smell fresh baked pizza. The sound of the room was a dull roar of people talking, and clinking of salad forks as they ate.

"Pizza by the slice. You ready to order?" Dipper asked.

"Give me a minute," Pacifica said looking over the pies trying to find one that tantalized her taste buds.

Eventually she found one that appealed to her palet. She approached the man at the counter. "I'll have a slice of the 'Not so Vegan Two Step' and a caesar salad."

"Very good choice and what about you sir?" the man smiled.

"I'll have two slices of the 'Tex Sweat'," he said chuckling at the name.

"Like a little heat huh? Don't worry it's actually really good."

Dipper smiled and paid the man. Pacifica had already moved down to get her pizza and salad from the other end of the counter. Dipper followed swiftly. They looked around for a table. Dipper pointed to one by the window, and they seated themselves. Pacifica eyed Dipper's plate trying to ascertain what exactly was on his pizza. It looked like ground beef with slices of jalapeño peppers. Far too hot for her delicate palate, but it sounded like something Dipper would like. Dipper did the same eyeing her pizza. "What exactly is on there?" he asked pointing to her plate.

"Its spinach, onions, black olives," Dipper stuck his tongue out in disgust at the mention of the olives, "and Italian sausage."

"Well I hope it's all as good as it looks," he said picking up his pizza to take a bite. Dipper gave a little moan as he chewed. "It is."

Pacifica giggled at the expression on his face taking a bite of her pizza as well.

"So going out on the family man-of-war tomorrow huh?" Dipper said referencing the ridiculous size of the ship.

"I'm a little nervous about it. You know because Jeremy is going to be there."

"Oh thanks for reminding me. We totally failed to make him jealous the other day."

Pacifica gave him a puzzled look. "We did?"

"Yep. He wasn't jealous he was mad, and I'm not talking about flustered because you're dating someone. I'm talking about he knew what I was doing, and he hates me now."

"And why do you care whether or not he hates you?" she asked.

"Oh I don't, but if you still want to make him jealous it's all going to be up to you," Dipper sniffled.

Pacifica smiled guessing what was happening. "Those jalapeños too hot for ya?"

"Well I'll admit they're pretty warm, but they taste so good."

Pacifica rolled her eyes at his self abuse. "Anyways what do you mean it's going to be all up to me?"

"Well he already put me in the douchebag category so anything I say or do will just roll right off him."

Pacifica got a sultry look and motioned for him to lean closer. Dipper leaned over the table and Pacifica whispered something in his ear. His pupils dilated ever so much, his nostrils flared, and the same look washed over his face. Pacifica sat back down. "So I'm going to have to make him jealous?" she asked.

"Yep."

"So… how should I go about that?" she asked. Pacifica knew Dipper found humans in general an interesting species so he studied lots of psychology to better understand them, and Pacifica wanted his input on how she should go about making him jealous.

"Well he doesn't have an inferiority complex which we discovered the other night. He didn't shy away at my over confidence and being overly nice. So I suggest we fall back to basics," Pacifica loved it when he flexed his brain muscle. She thought it was super sexy. "Humans are pack animals. So on a basic level we need to socialize with other humans. We like to be acknowledged. So my suggestion is that you ignore him. Brush him off when he tries to interact with you. "

"So basically do what girls do?"

"You said it not me." The two smiled at each other before Dipper realized what had happened. "Jeez, I will not let that guy ruin this trip for us. He's not even here and he ruined our conversation about what we're going to do while out on the yacht. I swear I'll throw his ass in the ocean if he starts to get annoying."

Pacifica shook her head. "So what _do_ you want to do while on the yacht?"

"I don't know what do you usually do?" he asked.

"I usually do a lot of sunbathing and cringing seeing Jeremy watching, but now I'll have you with me," Pacifica smiled brightly.

"Don't worry I'll stare him down if I see him leering at you."

"Or throw him off the boat?"

"Only if he's creepy about it."

"Anyways dad usually plays poker with a few friends he invites out."

"I thought it was just the Ginsburgs going?"

"They are the only once staying on the boat with us. The others bring their own yachts and stuff," Pacifica explained.

"So basically your dad and his friends bring the _Blue Blooded Armada_ out into International waters for a couple days?"

"Pretty much. A few of them have kids older than us. Like the Newkirks their kids are 23 and 25," Pacifica blushed a little before fessing up, "I kind of use to have a crush on their son Winston."

"Boy that's not going to be hard on the ol' ego tomorrow," Dipper said jokingly.

"Actually he's really cool. Not like most rich people. He doesn't have any prejudgudists. He will decide whether or not he likes you based on what he sees first hand."

"Huh, I might actually like him." Dipper looked down at their plates seeing they were empty. "You want to finish this conversation in the car?"

"Yeah we've taken up this table long enough," Pacifica agreed.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

After lunch Pacifica and Dipper left Eugene heading back to the beach house. On their drive Pacifica told him more about Winston and his sister Silvia. She informed him that Silvia wasn't actually mean she was just a little shy and indifferent about everything. Pacifica went on and on about how much fun she used to have with Winston when she was a kid. To be honest they sounded like siblings to Dipper. He was happy she had some refuge from Jeremy during these voyages when she was young. This Winston guy might actually share his sentiments on him. Soon Pacifica finished with her monologue and they returned to singing Dipper's girly pop music and Pacifica's metal. As they approached the house Pacifica quickly turned down the volume not wanting her parents to hear her guilty pleasure. The two exited the car and walked inside hand in hand. Priscilla was sitting in the living room alone reading her book.

"We're back!' Pacifica announced.

"Welcome back sweetheart. How was it?"

"Pretty great actually. We met a Student Ambassador who showed us around the campus he was really nice."

"That's nice," Priscilla commented.

"Yeah, he is also an RA in the dorms he said he would try and get us put in his wing," Dipper added.

"Well at least you two already made a friend there, and he seem highly connected too."

Pacifica looked around. "Is dad here?" she asked.

"No he's at the marina making sure everything is read to go for tomorrow."

"Wouldn't be dad if he didn't micromanage people," Pacifica lamented.

She pulled Dipper by the hand up the stair and into her room. Pacifica closed the door behind them and went over to the bed. She laid down and got comfortable. She looked Dipper in the eyes and said, "Hold me."

Dipper smiled gently. "Is it nap time already?" he asked.

Pacifica nodded and unstrapped her shoes and tossed them on the ground. Dipper moved over to the other side of the bed kicking his shoes off, and snuggled into his girlfriend's back putting an arm over her abdomen and interlocking his fingers with her hand. Pacifica wiggled back trying to get closer to her boyfriend. Dipper kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes drifting off into sleep quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly there are a lot of thing I don't like about this chapter. Yet it was necessary and it leads into more interesting things.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I didn't realize that this was the chapter. We're about to go sailing guys/gals! I'm genuinely excited. The voyage was one of my favorite parts to write. I can't wait to see what you guys/gals think about it. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Dipper woke to a smell that is almost completely foreign to him. He could smell a little smoke, but there was something else. He sniffed the air a little. _A hint of spice_? Dipper opened his eyes, and inhaled deeply. _Steak!_ he thought. It was a very rare occasion that Dipper's family had steak. His mouth watered at the memory of it. Pacifica stirred noticing Dipper was no longer in his sleeping position. She stretched and inhaled deeply. "Smells like we're having steaks tonight," she stated.

Dipper's stomach growled and he said, "I haven't had steak in a long time."

Pacifica crawled toward her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his midsection resting her head next to his stomach. "Shhh, don't fuss little one you'll be full and very happy in no time," Pacifica said with a kiss.

"Did you just console my growling stomach as if it was a child?"

"Maybe."

Dipper smiled at her. "You're going to be a great mom."

"That is a long long way off. Now let's go make sure they cook them the way we like."

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The two exited the room and the full smell of the cooking steaks gently caressed their nostrils. Pacifica looked out over the living room. Her father was still nowhere to be seen, but her mother had turned on the TV and was watching the news. As Pacifica and Dipper made there way down stairs Priscilla was momentarily draw away from the TV. "Oh you two weren't up so I told Rupert to cook your steaks medium rare like you like it," she said looking at her daughter, "and medium for you Dipper since I didn't know how you like your's."

"Thats perfect I prefer mine medium," he said turning to Pacifica. "How can you eat your steak still cold?" he asked the heiress.

"At least mines not tough like an old shoe," she quipped with a smile.

"No, it's as tender as my love for you and as cold as your heart," Dipper joked.

"Oh if that's the case maybe you can just find another room to sleep in tonight," she said, giving a fake threat.

"Hmm you win this round Ms. Northwest," Dipper said conceding.

"Such a good boyfriend," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Is dad still at the marina?"

"He said he was on his way," Priscilla answered. "Are you two ready for tomorrow?"

"Actually we are going to have to do a little packing after dinner," Pacifica answered as she sat down on the couch with Dipper.

"How do you two plan on making Jeremy jealous?"

Pacifica choked on her own spit when she heard what her mom had asked. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh come now you obviously don't like him, and he's not the type to take no for an answer," Priscilla said with a sly smile.

Dipper threw his head back and laughed. "You sure are an observant woman Mrs. Northwest."

Priscilla continued her smile. Pacifica was befuddled. "Jeez mom did you know I was dating Dipper before I told you?"

"I guessed you were dating someone, but I didn't know who."

"Back to your original question. We are planning for me to just ignore him, and show little interest in anything he has to say," Pacifica informed her.

"Yeah he kind of already hates me," Dipper informed her.

"Well my advice to you sweetheart is to just treat Dipper like he's your boyfriend."

"I plan on doing that anyways," Pacifica said looking back over her shoulder at her love.

They all quieted down and watched the news a little. Priscilla had a question, but thought it might be a little inappropriate. _Ehh they're both adults, and it would be fun to see their reactions,_ she thought. "So you two were upstairs quite a long time. You weren't fooling around were you?" Priscilla pryed.

Pacifica's face went beet red. "Mom!"

"Nope, she still has her 'V' card," Dipper said in complete deadpan.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted.

"What? Your mom is obviously extremely worried about your sex life so I was just catching her up."

"Well honestly I'm very surprised at both of your self control," Priscilla added.

"Cif wanted to wait till I'm eighteen before we go all the way."

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe my mother and my boyfriend are having this conversation!" Pacifica practically yelled.

"Cif relax look we're just joking. Your mom wanted to gauge our reaction to her question, and we gave her nothing. She doesn't know whether I'm lying or not," Dipper said trying to calm her down.

About that time Preston walked in. "Alright not another word you two," Pacifica ordered. She looked to her father as he entered through the front door. "Are we all ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep, hired a crew and some people to work the bar and kitchen while we're out. Then me and the skipper checked every safety device on board," he informed them.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Pacifica exclaimed.

Preston smiled. "You've never been this excited before about going out on the yacht." Pacifica stopped and blushed a little. Preston gave a small chuckle. "I'm only kidding. I'm happy that you found someone that makes you look forward to doing something you've done a hundred times."

Pacifica looked at her father like it was the first time she had ever seen him, and hugged him. Preston looked over his daughter's shoulder at Dipper and gave him a nod. Dipper smiled and nodded back. Priscilla watched in surprised silence. She would be lying if she said her long time husband didn't just make her heart melt a little. The moment was interrupted by Rupert announcing that dinner was served. The four made their way into the kitchen, and seated themselves. Dipper looked down at his plate. _Steak!_ he thought, but what else was there? Next to the steak was a pile of garlic creamed potatoes garnished with parsley, and grilled lemon pepper asparagus. _I must have died and gone to heaven, or I'm still asleep up in Pacifica's room._ He picked up his steak knife and poked himself with it. _Nope! Definitely awake!_ Dipper then cut into his food and ate away.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The family finished their meal. All had pleasantly content faces. Rupert had reappeared and was now clearing the bar. "My compliments Rupert that was the best meal I've had in a long time. Scratch that. Ever." Dipper complimented the man.

"You're too kind," Rupert commented.

"No, he's probably serious," Pacifica piped up.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Dipper asked.

Rupert smiled and gave into conversation. "Austin, Texas."

"Wait, Your name and that accent are not from Texas," Preston declared.

"You're right sir. I was born and raised most of my life in London. Then my father got assigned as a military adviser to the U.S. government. He was stationed at Fort Hood in Texas. I didn't feel like following in my father's footsteps and being a soldier, so after high school I joined a culinary school in Austin and worked many high profile restaurants in the area before moving west."

Dipper looked down the bar. "Well now we know why he can cook such a mean steak."

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

After dinner Pacifica and Dipper retreated back up the stairs to her quarters, and proceeded to pack a bag each for the next two days. "So what exactly do I need to bring?" Dipper asked.

"Well obviously some trunks. A few shirts and shorts. Flip-flops. Just pretend you're going to camp out by a pool for a couple days," Pacifica thought out loud.

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh and never take anything on a boat you're not willing to lose."

"Well then I guess we're going to have to stay here," Dipper said calmly. Pacifica looked at him confused. "Well I can't take you on the boat, and if you're not there then I'm not going," he said jokingly.

"I guess that's a chance we're both going to have to take," she sighed.

The two spent the next few minutes packing their bags, and then turned to each other not sure what to do next. "The night is still young. What do you want to do?" Dipper asked.

"How about I curl up in your arms and we watch a movie?" Pacifica proposed.

"That sounds great," Dipper began. Pacifica smiled and moved toward the nightstand, "but where are we—" Pacifica pushed one of the buttons on the nightstand and a TV rose out of the kickboard of the bed. "Well thats cool."

"This way if we fall asleep we're already in bed," she smiled. "I'll go get changed you pick out a movie," she said handing him a laptop with the same movie database on it as the one at the Northwest estate before she walked into the bathroom. Dipper watched her hips sway till the door closed, and then turned his attention to finding a movie.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica removed her make up then washed her face thoroughly. She looked at herself in the mirror. She studied how blan her eyes looked with out the cosmetics. She smiled thinking about how Dipper still thought she was just as beautiful without makeup. Pacifica felt so lucky to have someone she could truly be herself around. She looked at the sexy sleepwear she brought for an early night like this, and smiled. After she dried her face properly she put her hair up in a loose bun, and she donned the sleepwear.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper had found what he thought would be the perfect date night movie. Casablanca, it had enough action for him and enough romance for Pacifica. He queued up the movie and changed into some pajama pants and a basic t-shirt. He crawled back into bed, and waited for Pacifica to join him.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica stood on the other side of the door. Her heart was a flutter. _Come on Pacifica get a hold of yourself. You've both seen each other naked before this isn't any different. God, why am I so nervous. This reminds me of our first time._ She smiled remembering the event. Pacifica took a deep breath and opened the door. Dipper was sitting up in the bed checking his phone when he looked up. His mouth didn't seem to quite make it up to the same level as the rest of his head had. Pacifica posed in the doorway for him. She wore a purple diaphanous nightgown and matching opaque panties. He could see everything her underwear wasn't covering. He closed his mouth to swallow. "I suddenly feel far overdressed," he stated.

Pacifica smiled loving the reaction she warranted from him. She seductively walked to the bed. "Well I like to get my best man a present every once in awhile," she purred.

"This is a dangerous game you play Ms. Northwest."

"So what movie are we watching?" Pacifica asked as she snuggled up as close as physics would allow two bodies to be.

"Umm… Well I chose Casablanca," Dipper said his eyes still transfixed.

"I've never seen that."

Dipper forced himself to look away. "Well good, neither have I."

He started the movie. As the film played on Dipper found it increasingly hard to keep his eyes on the movie. It frustrated him because he genuinely wanted to watch the movie, but eventually he gave in to his urges.

"Well I picked the wrong movie," he proclaimed. Dipper grabbed the top of the sheets and comforter, and pulled them up. He rolled over on top of his girlfriend, and looked into her eyes and said, "I don't care if they hear us." Pacifica disappeared under the covers with a giggle.

* * *

 **A/N: That last part was what I meant when I said I didn't realize this was the chapter. Yes they finally had sex in story. No it's not their first time. Oh and about my the reference I was talking about a couple chapters ago. I really didn't think anybody would recognize it honestly. I just wanted to see if anyone did. The reference is from _Once Upon a Time in the West_. It was one of the last things Cheyenne says and does to Jill McBain before he succumbs to his gun shot wound to the gut at the end of the movie. Please culture yourselves and go watch it. It's argued as the best western of all time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright here is my view on sexuality in entertainment media. Sex is a natural thing. None of us would be here if it wasn't, but I'm very picky when it comes to raunchy writing. If not done properly it just comes across as vulgar and disgusting (That being said sometimes great sex is vulgar and disgusting. So it really depends on what the writer is trying to accomplish)** **. The reason I haven't written in any details about Dipper and Pacifica's sexcapades is because I feel it would take away from my over all story. Which is about character development more than anything. *Steps down off soap box* I'm pretty excited about the voyage lots of character development happens when the characters are in close confines for extended periods of time. Also introducing new characters soon! As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Pacifica woke first this time. She was a little surprised that Dipper's arms weren't wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder to see that they were back to back still as close as possible though. She stretched the morning grogginess away. When she did Dipper rolled over slightly and blinked to adjusting his eyes. Pacifica didn't give him time to adjust. She rolled over and assaulted his face with her sweet kisses.

"Last night was amazing," Pacifica said with one final kiss.

Dipper grinned. "Everytime with you is amazing, but yeah last night seemed extra special for some reason."

"As much as I would love to bask in the afterglow we need to get ready. Dad will want to leave as early as possible," Pacifica said getting out of bed. She felt a draft, and looked down. "Umm babe have you seen my bottoms?"

Dipper turned to see her wearing only the nightgown now. "I think I threw them over… Ah-ha here they are," he said walking over to the corner of the room.

He bent over and picked them up. He sling-shotted them across the room to her. Pacifica skillfully caught them, and marched into the bathroom. _Something really really bad is going to happen to me after this vacation. There is no way I can be this lucky for this long without it,_ Dipper thought. He heard the shower door close, and a devilish smirk grew on his face. _But why stop now._ Dipper walked into the bathroom as quiet as a mouse. He took off his plaid pants, and tossed them in the corner. The shower door was fogged up completely so he knew Pacifica couldn't see him. He opened the door quickly and entered. Pacifica was wetting her hair when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She instinctively let out a sharp scream turning around to see it was only Dipper.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a pant.

"Saving water and time."

She gave him a kiss and said, "Well just focus on getting clean."

Dipper smiled and grabbed the soap. The two danced around the shower washing their hair and cleaning their bodies. Every once in awhile their butts would rub up against each other, and that warranted a smile from both. Pacifica finished rinsing off and turned to leave. When she did Dipper locked his arms around her so that only her legs could move, and he planted a deep kiss on her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just wanted to know what your wet body felt like."

"And?"

"We should definitely do this again when we aren't pressed for time," he said handing her a towel.

Pacifica exited the shower and started to blow dry her hair. Dipper went through his usual morning routine of cleaning out his ears, dealing with any acne, and brushing his teeth. Mother nature then reminded him that he hadn't used the bathroom this morning, and he went to deal with that. Pacifica decided she could kill two birds with one stone. She paused the drying process, and applied toothpaste to her toothbrush. She then began brushing her teeth while she dried her hair. After Dipper washed his hands he gave Pacifica a kiss on the cheek before going to get dressed. He threw on a pair of trunks and a light colored short sleeve button down. He then went back into the bathroom to get his toiletry bag for their voyage.

"See you at breakfast," he said to his girlfriend.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica descended the stairs a few minutes later. She found her mother and her boyfriend laughing together on the couch. Dipper stared in awe of her beauty. She wore the romper she bought back in Gravity Falls before they left.

"You know mom, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to steal my boyfriend," Pacifica teased.

"Oh please, it would be easier to steal gold from Fort Knox," Priscilla quipped.

"And rightfully so," Pacifica commented. So what were you two laughing about."

"Well your mom now knows the answer to the question she asked last night," Dipper explained.

Pacifica froze and grew pale. "You heard us?"

"Only a little. Every once in awhile I would hear a high pitched moan, and I knew," Priscilla said, giving Pacifica a coy smile.

"Don't look at me like that. That was Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed defending herself. Priscilla looked to the boy whose face was crimson. "And since you seem to care so much we took a shower together this morning too!"

"Pacifica relax I'm happy for you two. Just remember I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet okay."

"I'm not ready to be a father either," Dipper said.

Priscilla looked back at her daughter who seemed confused. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's just you're not reacting the way I thought you would."

Priscilla sighed. "Were you expecting me to be upset, and lecture you?"

"Kind of."

"Pacifica, you're a grown woman, and I trust that me and your father taught you how to make good decisions. That and Dipper is the only boy you've ever truly loved. He's a fine young man I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for you," Priscilla explained.

Pacifica was now crying. She was touched by her mother's acceptance. She crossed the room running to her mother. Throwing her arms around her to hug her.

"Why couldn't we have been like this when I was younger?" she cried.

Priscilla's eyes welled up hearing her daughter ask such a terrible question. "I lost perspective sweetheart I'm sorry."

Dipper watched the two women have their moment. He was happy that they both had this confrontation. He knew Pacifica needed to hear what Priscilla had to say and he had a hunch she needed to know how Pacifica felt on the matter as well. The two finally parted and Priscilla turned to look at Dipper before returning to her daughter.

"You know when you told me you were dating him. It seemed like my eyes had finally been opened after so long shut. You weren't the porcelain doll I treated you as. I'm sorry for treating you like an object and not as my daughter." Priscilla waved Dipper over to them. He joined the two in a hug. After a minute Priscilla said, "Alright your father is waiting for us at the marina. There are parfaits I made this morning in the fridge."

The three ate quickly and Dipper loaded their bags in Pacifica's car, and they drove to the marina.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper unloaded the bags from the trunk and noticed four yachts out in the bay. Priscilla took her's and Dipper grabbed Pacifica's and his.

"Is that the Blue Blooded Armada?" Dipper asked.

Priscilla laughed when she heard the name. "That's going to stick," she chuckled.

"Yes," Pacifica said pointing to a ship. "That one is the Newkirks, the one on the far left is the Elberg's. He owns a money management firm, then the one on the far right is Tulane's we don't exactly know how he got his money."

"Alright how do we get out there?"

"Just follow us," the mother and daughter duo said.

The trio walked to the end of the pier to where a boat was waiting. "Northwest party?" the longshoreman asked.

"Oh I hope we're not the last to show up," Priscilla said.

"No ma'am I remember you from last year," he said with a smile.

"You better be careful who you flatter. You might end up stuck with her," Pacifica teased.

The man untied the small vessel and headed off toward the fleet. Dipper had never been on the ocean like this. He was starting to love the smell of salt and the wind in his hair. Pacifica looked back to see the large smile on his face and his birthmark exposed on his forehead. Apparently his smile was contagious because now Pacifica found herself smiling. As they got closer to the yachts Dipper could see some of the details of the yachts. The Newkirk's was actually a large catamaran painted red, white, and gold with Tax Evasion painted on the stern and on the sides. It sat out of the water quite a bit; so much so that he thought their current boat could pass underneath. Next was the Elberg's it was painted white with black and blue accents. Loophole was painted on its stern. Lastly was Tulane's it wasn't quite as nice as the other three. It was just plain white with Out on Bail painted on the side. The boat approached the Northwest's yacht. Dipper hadn't noticed the name of their vessel the night Pacifica showed it to him, but know it stared him right in the face. Hostile Takeover he read. _Seems fitting,_ he thought. Preston was there on the little dock attached to the side of the yacht for smaller vessels. "Permission to come aboard," he asked being silly.

"Permission granted Mason," Preston smiled.

Dipper and the women stepped aboard and greeted Preston. "I'm so excited for this," Pacifica said hugging her father.

"Just make sure you take care of that boyfriend of yours. I don't want him falling overboard."

"I'll hold on to him," she said. Dipper knew she meant literally. After the pleasantries Pacifica walked Dipper to the room they would be staying in to drop off the bags. "Now as much fun as last night was we cannot mess around while we're out. We don't need the Ginsburgs thinking the ship is haunted by a banshee," she said poking fun a Dipper. He puffed out his cheeks with embarrassment. "Aww don't be embarrassed. I love your cute effeminate moans."

"Next time I'll show you moans," he said.

"I look forward to it," Pacifica purred.

The two shared a kiss and walked back down to the deck.

* * *

 **A/N: Here lies Mark Sism. He was full of great ideas that never worked out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a really good portion of the story. I really enjoyed writing the voyage, so it probably actually is better than the rest of the story. Oddly enough when I first started writing this story I was actually dreading writing the yacht trip. The idea for this story started with the first beach scene where Preston is watching Dipper and Pacifica from a distance. Everything else just kind of materialized as I headcanoned the rest, and as I got closer to the yacht trip the more cool ideas I got for it. Even as I was writing it, it started to develop itself differently than I imagined, and turned into a beautiful monstrosity that I can't help but love. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Priscilla was sitting at the bar drinking a Mia Tai when Pacifca and Dipper walked up. "So how long before we launch?" Pacifica asked.

"I think your father said nine, and then we are leaving anyone who isn't here."

"I hope Jeremy misses the cut off time," Pacifica wished aloud.

"Don't worry I'm going to say something to Mary about him still being single."

"Mom! I thought you liked the Ginsburgs?"

"They're nice people, but Mary can get annoying after a few hours."

"Come on let's go lay on the deck sofas," Dipper suggested.

The couple walked out on the forward desk and reclined the couch a bit. Dipper looked at his phone it was a little after eight. He was antsy to get going. The couple lay hand-in-hand out under the sun for a little while hearing the longboat come and go every ten minutes. "We better get under some shade or we'll burn," Pacifica urged.

"Well my hands will get depressed if they can't explore your curves because your burned," he said sympathetically for his hands.

"Shut up," Pacifica said pushing him.

The two walked back into the main hall where the bar was. Pacific could see the longboat coming filled with a bunch of golden blondes. "Great. Here comes the Ginsburgs," Pacifica said sounding very bleak.

Dipper took her chin in his hand and turned her toward his face. They heard the boat dock and people start making their way up the deck. "We said we weren't going to let him ruin our time together. Remember?" Pacifica smiled and nodded her head. As Jeremy came over the side Dipper said, "Now kiss me." Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Jeremy saw the display, and looked a tad bit dejected, yet he approached the two. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention. Pacifca broke their kiss and looked back at Jeremy. "Oh hey Jeremy I didn't see you there," she said.

Dipper let go of her, and she turned to hang on to his arm. "It's good to see you again," Jeremy expressed before continuing, "Umm… I would like to apologize for my behavior at the yacht club the other night."

Pacifica and Dipper both looked at each other in surprise. "Well Jeremy that's awfully big of you to say," Pacifica said.

"I guess I should apologise for being rude myself," Dipper said offering out his hand. Jeremy accepted reluctantly remembering the last time.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself," Pacifica said pulling Dipper toward the stern. "Okay what the heck was that?" she asked puzzled.

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks the best way to win your heart is to prove he's the bigger man."

"I don't like it. He's up to something," she said.

"Oooh now hear me out this may sound crazy, but what if he's genuinely sorry."

Pacifica looked at Dipper like he made a bad joke. "Well lets just see what happens," she said.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The couple walked back into the bar area when she heard the anchor being hoisted, and the sound of the other yachts getting ready to set sail. "I guess we're about to leave," Pacifica said as she grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from behind the bar. "Come on," she beckoned, offering her hand. Dipper accepted it, and they walked back out onto the deck. Pacifica sat on the edge of the couch, and Dipper offered to apply the sunscreen for her but she refused saying, "Remember what happened last time you put lotion on me?"

Dipper grinned widely. "That was… something."

"And it's something I don't want on display for anyone but you."

"Fair enough but you have to do me," he said removing his shirt and laying face down on the couch next to her.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and opened the bottle squeezing out some on his back. "You better be happy that I'm so in love with you."

"I thank my lucky star every night," he said, his voice muffled by the couch.

Pacifica smiled and rubbed the lotion into his back. Little did they know that Jeremy was watching them from the second deck's balcony. He scoffed at their display before returning inside.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica finished with Dipper's back and told him to flip over. She got up, flattened out the couch, and opened a drawer underneath the couch. She pulled out two large pillows tossing one to Dipper then throwing the second in his face. He couldn't see the latter because of the former, so he took the pillow to the face. Pacifica smiled proud of herself. She then took Dipper's shirt which was flapping in the wind, and placed it in the drawer. She them began to remove her romper. This got Dippers attention. Underneath the romper, she had a low cut purple one piece swimsuit held together in the front by silver rings, and the back was completely exposed except for her butt and her neck where the swimsuit held itself up.

"One pieces are so much sexier than bikinis," Dipper commented.

"I'm glad you like it," she said with a smile.

Pacifica put the romper in the drawer, and moved over her boyfriend to put the sunscreen on his chest and abdomen. Dipper tried not to show how much he enjoyed her putting the lotion on him, but her smile told him he wasn't doing a good job at it. Soon she was done, and Dipper propped himself up on his elbow. "How are you going to do your own back?" he asked.

Pacifica thought about it for a second. "Fine but be less erotic than last time please."

"Don't worry I don't want anyone else seeing you like that too," he said with a prideful grin.

"Good."

Dipper got up, and lathered up some lotion in his hands before massaging it into her back. Pacifica was unusually quiet. Dipper thought it was rather odd until he heard a soft moan come from underneath her. He laughed. "I'll go quicker," he whispered into her ear.

Pacifica groaned her frustrations loudly into the pillow.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The two passed the time laying on the couch soaking up the sun holding hands until Pacifica judged they were about halfway to their destination. She got up and pulled their clothes out from the drawer. "Come on," she said handing Dipper his shirt. Pacifica put her romper back on and went up to the bridge with Dipper on her heels. Preston stood talking with the skipper. Pacifica sat down at the radio.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Just watch and see," she said picking up the handset. "Tax Evasion this is Hostile Take over do you have a copy? Over."

A moment later a voice came back. "This is Tax Evasion. Is that Pacifica Northwest I hear? Over."

"Roger. It's good to hear you too Mr. Newkirk. Over," Pacifica beamed.

"Rumor has it you've gotten yourself a boyfriend. Over."

"Correct again. He's standing right next to me as a matter of fact. Over."

"Well I'd like to meet him. See what kind of man the illustrious Pacifica Northwest whispers sweet nothings to. Over."

Pacifica blushed. "You'll meet him tonight you old deviant. Over."

"I'm looking forward to it. So what did you call over here for? Over."

"Well I was wondering if you could send Winston over my way? Over."

"I should have guessed. I'll tell him you request his presence. Over"

"Thank you. Over and Out." Pacifica stood up smiling. "Come on," Pacifica said as giddy as Dipper had seen her in a long time. She walked back down to the main deck and stared out toward the Tax Evasion.

"How is he supposed to come over here?" Dipper asked.

"You'll see," Pacifica said like she had a secret.

A couple minutes passed before Dipper heard an engine fire up in the direction of the Tax Evasion. A moment later he saw a red pearl speed boat with gold accents all over shoot out from beneath the catamaran . "Woah thats was awesome!" Dipper shouted. Pacifica smiled brightly. Dipper watched the boat pull out in front of the fleet, seeing Little Red Riding Hood painted on the back, and make a sharp right. Pacifica ran to the other side of the yacht. Dipper followed her. They watched the boat round Tulane's yacht and come up behind them. Pacifica waved to Winston who waved back. Dipper saw the young man for the first time. He had short black hair; spiked up in the front kind of like a really small faux hawk. He had green eyes and a gaunt face. He was tall and thin with well defined muscles wearing a white tank top and red shorts. Pacifica climbed down the ladder to the dock. Winston tossed her a rope and she tied him off to the cleat. He tossed Dipper another rope, and he did the same at the back. Winston killed the engine and checked the knots retieing Dipper's. Pacifica jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Let's go up to the deck where it's quieter," he suggested.

Pacifica scaled the ladder to the main deck, then Dipper, and finally Winston.

"How's it been Paz?" Winston asked Pacifica.

"Well life's been good, but the last couple days have been magical," she told him.

Winston looked toward Dipper. "Hi, I kind of know who you are from social media, but I'm Winston Newkirk."

Dipper offered his hand. "Mason Pines. My friends call me Dipper, and I've heard quite a bit about you."

"So you're the guy who has swept my little Paz off her feet huh?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I look forward to getting to know you."

Dipper smiled. He then noticed the pendant hanging from his neck. It was a gargoyle holding an emerald orb. "Oh wow that's a really cool pendant," Dipper exclaimed.

Winston's hand instinctively went to it. He looked at it with a somber smile. "Thanks... It was a gift from my late fiancee."

Dipper knew he didn't mean ex or literal late he could have caught up to the fleet in his boat. "Oh man... I'm so sorry I—" Winston stopped him.

"It's alright you didn't know."

Pacifica tried consoling Winston. "You know why Jenny chose that emerald don't you?"

Winston smiled. "No, why?"

"Because it matches your eyes perfectly."

Winston smiled remembering her eyes. "Alright let's change subjects," he said as he walked into the bar area. "Bartender one Hurricane please." He turned to Mrs. Northwest sitting at the bar. "Hello Priscilla you seem to be glowing around the edges."

"Why thank you Winston. It's so nice to see you again. What do you think of Dipper so far?"

"Well he seems to be a stand up guy so far."

"He's the best. Pacifica has gotten herself a keeper," she declared.

Winston turned to Dipper. "Did you hear than dude? It's mighty unusually for Priscilla to take a shining to anyone. You must really be something."

Pacifica took up the bar stool next to Winston, and Dipper the one next to her. The bartender served Winston his drink. He took a small sip of it gauging the flavor. Winston gave a nod of approval then took a long draft from the straw.

"Alright so… I hear you two just got accepted to University of Oregon." Winston said.

"Actually _I_ just got accepted. Dipper got accepted last year as a junior," Pacifica clarified.

"Wow early admission. That's rare for big schools. What are you planning on getting a degree in?"

"Sociology," Dipper answered.

"Ahh human culture. My neighbor in the dorm was a sociology major. Really smart guy. Fun to hangout with too. What about you Paz?"

"I'm going to major in business ethics, and minor in international marketing."

"You going to help me and the old man expand into the international consumer market?" Winston asked.

"We'll see."

Winston chuckled. "As if you would turn down an offer like that."

"What is it that your family does exactly?" Dipper asked.

"Oh right. My dad founded a circuit board manufacturer back in the eighties. He had contracts with both IBM and Macintosh. As the years rolled on he hired some engineers to make improvements to the products he was manufacturing. Eventually he started his own brand and manufactured his own product. So now we make enthusiast line of computer parts. We're pretty successful in the EU and the Americas but the Asian market is giving us trouble."

"That's pretty cool stuff. I've never been into computers before so I don't know much about them," Dipper admitted.

"My dad was the guy who was picked on in school for being a geek, and now he jokes that he employes half of the people who used to bully him. So I was kind of born into it. My dad and I built my first computer when I was ten. Ever since then it's been a great ride."

"It's nice to see the smart guys on top for once."

Winston choked on his drink. He coughed for a minute. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen your girlfriend. You've been 'On Top' for a while. Trust me every guy wanted to be you in high school."

Dipper smiled and placed a hand on Pacifica's back. "We didn't go to the same high school, so most of them didn't think she was real."

"Hey do you two want to go tubing later?" Winston asked.

"Heck yeah!" Pacifica shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: I really can't explain my inspiration for Winston. He's a culmination of so many ideas. He's partially myself, partially people I know, and partially things I aspire to be. In the end I formed an attachment to him. That being said he's not perfect. All the secondary characters I introduce have some kind of problem.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Not alot to say at the beginning of this chapter. A nice conversation between Dipper and Winston alone. Its fun interacting characters that don't usually or never have interacted before. Like in** **weirdpocalypse when Gideon and Wendy actually interact for the first time. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy. Thats an order.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Winston and Dipper were leaning on the railing at the bow of the yacht. The mood seemed rather somber as the two watched the Dolphins play in the forward wake of the ship. "You know I'm glad Pacifica found someone that she can be herself around," Winston began, "She was always a little different from the other snobs we grew up with."

"You're not like most rich people yourself," Dipper commented.

"And you're not rich at all. Which is one of the reasons she likes you. You don't know how to be like them. You were blessed not being raised looking down on others like she was," Winston pointed out.

"You know when we first met she was really mean to my sister and me, but Mabel never gave up on her. Eventually we became friends. Then one day we kind of realized each other, and now we're here," Dipper lamented. "So if you don't mind me asking what's it like being… Well older and in love to the point where you're engaged?"

Winston's hand went to the pendant, but he smiled. "Stressful. You have to get to the point where you're willing to forego yourself, and give your partner everything. Yet manage to take care of yourself."

"Sounds complicated."

"Well that's kind of what makes it worthwhile... She really loves you, you know. I've known her almost her entire life, and I've never seen her as happy as she is today."

"No pressure right?"

Winston chuckled. "She must really appreciate that witt."

"Oh she gives as good as she gets." Dipper joked.

"I don't doubt it," Winston said with a smile.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica had come back down from the bathroom to see Winston and Dipper leaning against the rail. She looked to see her mom and Mary Ginsburg enjoying a drink together. Pacifica turned back to Dipper and Winston.

"I should probably make sure their not telling embarrassing secrets about me," she said walking toward the two.

Priscilla gave Pacifica a supporting smile as she walked away from her.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

"So you're where she got her love for metal from!"

Winston laughed. "Yep that would be me. I actually met Jenny at a Vader concert in germany."

"You know we sing like every Lacuna Coil song together."

"Really? Thats great man," Winston said with a laugh.

"Not telling Winston any of my sleeping habits I hope," Pacifica said joining the conversation.

"Oh that reminds me she has the cutest snore on the planet."

"I do not snore!"

"Oh but you do." Dipper said with a devilish smile.

"You know I've got some juicy secrets I could tell him about you like how y—"

"T– T– That's not necessary." Dipper interrupted.

Winston laughed at how the couple went back and forth with each other. "No, Dipper here was just telling me about how you still like metal."

Pacifica threw up the goat horns and gritted her teeth. "Dipper said he's going to take me to a Rammstein concert," she added.

"Dude Rammstein is worth every penny. You two have to go."

"Did he tell you his particular taste in music?" Pacifica asked.

"Well I kind of assumed he was into metal too."

"Nope, he likes girly pop music."

Dipper face palmed and blushed. "Not all of them just the true artists like Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Okay."

"Both of them were heavily influenced by Queen and even though I love metal. Queen is probably one of the greatest bands of all time."

"Queen is the greatest!" Dipper enthused.

"Well I think I know what we're listening to next time we drive somewhere," Pacifica sighed.

"You love my quirky taste in music as much as I love yours," Dipper said calling her bluff.

"Yeah, you're right," she conceded.

The three shared a laugh together then returned to watching the dolphins.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper, Pacifica, and Winston sat around the upstairs dining table shooting the breeze waiting for the fleet to make it to international waters, and stop for the night. Winston had offered to take the two tubing, but said they would have to wait till later because it was too dangerous while the four yachts were moving.

"I really think we should have been there by now," Pacifica said looking around.

"We probably are they just havn't decided to stop yet," Winston explained.

Jeremey had decided to walk through, and Winston invited him to sit with them.

"So what do you think of Dipper," Winston asked trying to gauge his reaction.

"We had a rather ugly first meeting, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones," he answered.

"Oh yeah, the yacht club get together. Sorry I wasn't there I was driving in from Washington that night, Winston explained.

"Well it was rather dull you didn't miss anything special," Jeremey informed Winston.

"I'm taking Paz, Dipper, and Silvia out tubing once we stop. Do you want to go?"

"I'll go along for the ride, but I'm not going to be pulled along behind your boat." Jeremy stood up and began to go do his own thing. "Don't leave without me," he called back with a smile.

Dipper gave him a dubious look as he walked away. "I don't trust him he doesn't seem like the one to enjoy a rough boat ride."

"He's just coming along because Silvia is going to be there," Pacifica informed him.

"What does he like her or something? I was under the impression he had eyes only for you?" Dipper asked trying to gain some clarification.

"Or something," Winston answered. "They like each other, but it's not romantic or anything. Maybe like a little brother big sister thing. We're not sure."

Dipper looked up as he felt the yacht start to slow.

"Finally." Pacifica exclaimed. Preston came down the stairs. "What took us so long?" she demanded.

"What? This is as far as we've ever been out," he defended.

"Well I'm ready to go tubing," she said to her group.

"We're all having lunch here then you kids are free to do whatever you want."

Pacifica deflated a little said, "Alright I guess we'll wait a little longer."

* * *

 **A/N: I know most probably like the close moments between a pairing, but I really like Dipper and Winston talking about Dipper's and Pacifica's relationship. There is something about it that seems as fluffy as a tender moment between the pairing.**

 **I realized in this chapter that I was depending way to much on dialogue to tell the story, so I started to try and use a better combination of narrative and dialogue in the rest of the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A short transitional chapter spent introducing a few characters, and a small segway into more interesting things. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Winston ran his boat as a taxi service to help everyone gather on the Hostile Takeover. He stopped at his father's yacht first. Picking up his father, mother, and sister, and returning to the central ship to drop them off. Next up was the Elbergs. It was the first time Dipper had seen them. He was surprised to see that it was just the two of them. An elderly man and women. Winston took off to get the last remaining member of the group while Dipper and Mr. Newkirk helped the two elderly couple up the ladder. Finally Winston showed back up with the final guest. Mr. Tulane hopped out of the boat, and skillfully tied the boat down as quickly as any seasoned sailor could. Dipper observed the middle aged man. He seemed well weathered and disgusted with the world. Dipper instantly knew why Preston liked him. Tulane flew up the ladder and observed the people on the deck. His gaze landed on Dipper.

"Ah, you must be the young man everyone is talking about," he said in an odd off kilter french accent.

"Unfortunately I do seem to be the topic of everyone's conversations."

"Huh, most people that would run around with this lot would revel in that fact."

"Honestly I'm just here to spend time with my girlfriend before going to college."

"Ah yes! You and the young Ms. Northwest. Where is she by the way?"

"I'm right here Tulane," Pacifica announced.

The man turned to see the young woman. He smiled and Pacifica gave the gruff man a hug.

"So this young man is the one you've snared?"

"Actually I think he snared me."

"We snared each other in our webs," Dipper declared.

Tulane returned his gaze to Dipper. "I've watch little Pacifica grown from when she was just a baby. She's a remarkable young woman. Breaking her heart could be dangerous to your health. You keep that in mind," He threatened half heartedly.

"Oh Tulan be nice. I don't need you scaring him off."

"I wouldn't imagine I'm the one he needs to be scared of," Tulan said as he went to mingle with the others.

"What did he mean by that?" Dipper asked.

"I think he was referring to my dad."

"Oh, that would make sense."

"I'm not worried though. You understand how lucky you are to have me."

"You're full of yourself."

Pacifica smirked.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper ended up being quite popular amongst the crowed. After Tulane, Mr. Newkirk came over and made a proper introduction. Dipper was curious to meet Winston's dad hoping he would be much like his son, and he was pleased to learn that he was fairly similar. The man built himself up from nothing. He wasn't born into wealth like everyone else here. Dipper was kind of happy to have someone who understood how he felt around all the wealth that was gathered in the vicinity. During their conversation Mrs. Newkirk came over along with Silvia. Silvia's hair had just a hint of red hidden in all that black, but only when the sun hit it just right. Dipper expressed that he liked her hair color, and the girl gave just the tiniest of smiles. The group talked for a while eventually leaving the couple to themselves.

"That was probably the largest smile I've ever seen on Silvia's face," Pacifica said to Dipper.

Lastly the Elbergs came by to greet Pacifica. She introduced Dipper to them, and they commented on how cute of a couple they were. Preston interrupted everyone to announce that lunch was ready. Everyone made their way up stairs. Pacifica held Dipper back so that they would go last. Dipper watched as everyone made their way up the stairs. Except for Winston, Silvia, and Jeremy.

"So no young people allowed?" Dipper jested.

"Winston smiled. "No, the table only seats ten, and there are fourteen of us. So we usually just let them have the table and we eat down here."

"That makes sense."

"Plus it's much more fun down here," Pacifica added.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Once all the adults had made their way up stairs. Winston ran up stairs and walked back down with a couple plates in his hand and two servers behind him. They placed the plates at the round table across from the bar. Dipper smiled. He liked Winston's style. He didn't think he was above doing a little work himself. Pacifica and Dipper seated themselves at the table. Everyone else followed suit. Winston waved over the bartender.

"Who is hosting whom here Winston?" Pacifica gently snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just want a drink," he said with a smile.

"If you want to order something you can now. There aren't really any laws here," Pacifica whispered to Dipper.

Dipper raised a brow. He liked the idea, but he didn't know anything about alcohol. "Winston, what would you suggest?"

"Go with a Tropical Cranadine Cooler."

Dipper looked at the bartender. "I'll have one of those."

Pacifica and Silvia ordered a red wine. Dipper recognized the vintage. The Northwest's often had some at home. Jeremy ordered a Long Island Iced tea. Which isn't tea it just looks like it. The bartender brought out the wine first. Then mixed the three drinks. Dipper took a taste of his once it was brought out. It was very fruity and sweet. He could taste cranberries and what he thought was pineapple. He liked it. The group ate and talked having a good time telling stories about each other.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper leaned back in his chair feeling pleasantly content. He sipped his cooler and enjoyed the company. Pacifica was telling the group about their day at the beach turning a little red when she got to the part where they applied sunscreen to each other realizing she said too much. Dipper noticed Jeremy rolling his eyes every few minutes. He just sat and smiled.

"Let's get out of here before our dads try to drag us into their poker game." Winston recommended.

Everyone stood up and stripped down to their swimsuits. Dipper smiled seeing Pacifica in her one piece, but Silvia's swimsuit caught his eye. It was a very modest burgundy bikini. He wasn't a guy who liked the extremely revealing swimsuits. He appreciated the modesty of the two girls swimwear. Dipper put his shirt over the back of his chair and followed Winston to the boat.

* * *

 **A/N: The Tropical Cranadine Cooler is a cocktail I invented. Never had anyone not like it, but you have to watch out because it'll sneak up on you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The group was out enjoying a little ride in Winston's speed boat. Winston was putting it through its paces to let Dipper get a feel for how fast it could go. Pacifica watched as her boyfriend smiled looked around in amazement at how fast the boat really was. After a few moments Winston eased back on the throttle allowing the boat to come to an easy halt.

"So what do you think?" Winston asked looking at Dipper.

"That was amazing! I don't think I've ever been that fast before!" he enthused.

"My car is faster," Pacifica stated plainly.

"It doesn't matter if you've never gotten it up that fast before," Winston jabed.

"Well I enjoy being alive so I'll just keep driving like an old lady. Thank you very much."

"You do not drive like an old lady," Dipper assured her.

Winston gave a small chuckle. "You two ready to get pulled around?"

"Okay but don't start out that fast. Alright?" Dipper said.

"Don't worry I don't want anyone getting hurt. We'll start out around 40 mph and see how you do."

Winston opened up a hatch in the floor and pulled out a poll and a long rope with a couple carabiners tied to each end. Silvia handed him the large inflatable and he clipped it to the rope and tossed it out into the water. Pacifica jumped into the water and Dipper followed suit. While Winston secured the rest of the rig. Pacifica gave Dipper a little run down of the best strategy.

"Okay so you obviously want to hang on no matter what, but make sure you keep your weight as far up as possible. When he starts to pull us across the boat's wake lean away from it so we don't get popped up into the air," she explained treading water. Dipper nodded with a smile. Pacifica smiled back and gave his a kiss. "And no matter what remember to have fun."

Pacifica dipped under water and pulled herself up on the the tube. Dipper then did so too, but with much less grace. Pacifica helped pull him up, and they were ready. Silvia waved to them, and they both gave her a thumbs up. She turned to inform Winston they were ready. A second later the boat lurched forward, the rope pulled tight, and they were off. Pacifica gave out a loud cheer, and put on her award winning smile. Dipper gave out a cheer himself. True to his word Winston started them out easily. Pacifica may have done this before but for Dipper it was his first time. Dipper noticed that they were just going in a straight line and it quickly got boring, so he started shifting his weight around trying to get some motion going. He was surprised to see that the tube moved in the direction he leaned. Silvia turned to Winston and then turned back with a smile. A second later the boat started to serpentine. Dipper braced himself for the wake of the boat remembering what Pacifica told him. The tube quickly approached the wake and gently rolled over the wave. Pacifica looked back to him happy that he remembered.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The two stayed on the tube for awhile before Winston decided to ramp it up. Dipper could tell they were going significantly faster. He was now having to work to keep himself on the tube. Pacifica was as far up on the tube as she could be; her knuckles white as she gripped onto the handles. Dipper pulled himself up to her level and found it much easier to hang on. The two cheered and hollered having a grand time. Dipper then wanted to know wanted Pacifica ment about being getting some air off the wake. So the next time the tube went to cross the wake Dipper leaned hard into it forcing Pacifica to lean that way too. Her eyes grew large at the shock of the situation, and before she knew it they were sailing through the air. As the tube landed with a rough bounce. Pacifica didn't let up on her death grip, but her body slipped a little. Dipper instinctively went to catcher her losing his grip in the process, and the two went skipping across the top of the water. After Dipper came to a stop he looked around for Pacifica. He saw her surface; then swam over to her.

"That was awesome!" he yelled.

Pacifica shoved his shoulder. "You jerk," she said, her tone a little harsh.

Dipper looked taken aback. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You were supposed to lean away from the wake!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be fun to get a little air," he said.

Pacifica then realized he was genuinely hurt that he made her upset. She hugged him still treading water. "No I'm sorry," she began, "It's just that I really hate the feeling of freefall. I should have told you."

Dipper looked into her eyes seeing she was being genuine herself. "I promise I won't do it again," he said as the boat pulled up next to them.

"You two alright? You got like four foot of air." Silvia called out to them.

"Yeah, we're fine physically," Dipper shouted as the two swam to the ladder at the back of the boat.

"Great! Our turn!" Silvia called out grabbing Jeremy's wrist and pulling him into the water before he even had time to protest.

"Aarg! Why is this ocean so cold!" Jeremy shouted.

"You'll get used to it," Silvia said to him as she pulled herself up on the raft like tube.

Jeremey gritted his teeth and swam to the tube. Pacifica and Dipper sat down and Winston brought them both a warm towel. Dipper still felt bad so he wrapped his arm around Pacifica trying to give her a little of his body heat. She smiled at the gesture, and wrapper both of her arms around his torso. Winston looked back, and saw that his sister and Jeremy were all ready to go. He remaned the wheel and started their run. He was a lot more aggressive with them then he had been with Dipper and Pacifica. It was like a game between the two. Winston tried his best to throw them off and they did their best to hold on. He tried everything from zig-zagging to going fast enough for the raft to start to hydroplane. Winston then, in a last ditch effort to toss them off the tube, cut the engines down to idle, made a 180, and went up to full speed. Dipper had to grab onto the back of the seat to keep him and Pacifica from falling over. Winston watched as the tube went racing past them going in the opposite direction. Silvia's eyes were huge. She had never seen this, and decided at the last minute to bail out before the tube was snapped around. Jeremy didn't catch onto this until it was too late. The tube was pulled harshly in the opposite direction while Jeremy continued on his previous course skipping a couple time on the surface of the water. Dipper and Pacifica both gave a sympathetic "Ewww," as it happened.

"Woops," Winston said from his position.

He quickly turned around to go make sure Jeremy was okay. They picked Silvia up along the way and finally pulled up alongside Jeremy. Dipper went to help pull him on board. Once he was on they saw his back. It looked painful. His entire back was a bright pink like a bad sunburn except they all knew it was from hitting the water so hard. Jeremey hobbled to the seats and leaned back. As soon as his back touched the seat he lurched forward.

"Great now I can't even relax. See this is exactly why I didn't want to do this," he barked at Winston.

"Yeah sorry. Didn't think that through. But hey on the bright side you might get a girl at the yacht club to help ice the bruise that's going to leave."

"I'm absolutely giddy with anticipation," Jeremy said backhandedly.

Silvia placed a towel over his back gingerly. She then sat down next to him obviously concerned and feeling guilty for pulling him along with her. Jeremy looked at her and gave her a soft smile patting her hand as if forgiving her. Silvia smiled back happy that he wasn't mad at her. If Dipper didn't know better he would swear they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Pacifica leaned over to him and whispered, "See told you they're weird."

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Winston had gone to digging in the compartment in the floor. He pulled out a slalom water ski.

"Dipper!" Winston called out. Dipper stood and walked over to him. "You want to drive?"

"Wait seriously?!" Dipper asked in disbelief.

Winston looked around. "Yeah it's not like there is anything for you to hit," he said as he put the ski at the back of the boat. Winston pulled the tube in and unhooked it replacing it with a handle. "Alright so this is what we're going to do. You know how to drive a car right?"

"Yeah."

"Good so you know the steering wheel. It's all straight forward really. The farther up you push on the throttle the fast we go, but boats slow down really quick so no matter what don't stop when going in a straight line, or I come up and hit the back of the boat alright. Got that?"

"Yeah don't stop the boat with you directly behind it."

"Good we're along way from a hospital. Now when you go to take off if you go to fast you'll pull the rope out of my hands, but if you go to slow I won't be able to get up. I'll let go when I'm ready to quit." Winston put on a skiing vest and some gloves. He then put on the slalom and jumped into the water with the handle. Dipper then turned to helm the boat. His heart raced with anticipation. Pacifica moved up to the copilot seat.

"He forgot to tell you, but go forward gently till the rope is almost tight."

Dipper eased the throttle forward till the boat started to move. He looked back and as the rope pulled tight and he stopped. Winston gave him the thumbs up and Dipper pushed the throttle forward. The back of the boat squatted a little and they were off. Dipper looked back to see Winston up on the one ski, and decided to go a little faster. Soon Winston was cutting through the water like a sailfish attacking a bait ball. Dipper smiled this was one of the coolest things he had ever done. Pacifica stood and moved to hold onto Dipper.

She had to yell so he could hear, "Go around the yachts."

Dipper began a large circle around the large vessels leaving plenty of room between them and the ships. Winston gave a wave to his mother, Mary, Priscilla, and Mrs. Elberg as he passed the Hostile Takeover. Pacifica held on the her boyfriend enjoying letting the wind dry her hair when a light on the control panel came on. She pushed the switch below it and went to the back of the boat signaling for Winston to end his run. Winston let go and continued to slice through the water. Pacifica returned to Dipper and told him to make a wide left and slow down. Winston made a sharper left and passed the boat eventually sinking into the ocean once his speed fell too low. Dipper pulled up alongside him and helped him back aboard.

"That was super cool. Thanks for letting me drive," Dipper thanked Winston.

"No problem," he looked at Pacifica and asked, "Why did you pull the plug?"

"We're on reserve fuel now," she explained.

"Ahh well after I take everyone back tonight I'll refuel," he said.

Dipper pulled in the rope and Winston put his slalom away, and they headed back to the Hostile Takeover.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have to give a shout out to Morgan Stranger on this chapter. I was planning on doing this anyways, but in one of the chapters in Running with the Shadows Pacifica wishes she could watch the stars with her family and be normal. It gave me a renewed interest in writing this moment. I hope one day Morgan will return from the ashes and finish writing Running with the Shadows. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19

It was late and the sun was about to set. Dipper lay out on the reclined sofa with his beautiful girlfriend Pacifica. He looked over to her, and he couldn't help but smile. She was the whole package, and her heart wholly belonged to him and his to her. Priscilla pulled up a lounge chair next to them. Eagerly awaiting her favorite part of the trip. Star gazing. Even preston pulled up a chair. He sat and smoked a robust smelling cigar, and sipped a glass of Balcones Baby Blue whiskey. He sipped his whiskey and hummed in delight of the taste. Pacifica looked around her and a warm feeling overcame her. She felt like a normal family for the first time in her life. It was a foreign feeling, but she liked it. Priscilla watched the sky as the first few stars began to appear out of the blue and orange sky. As the sun set Pacifica held Dipper's hand and wiggled into him. He was enough for her, but having her parents there actually wanting the company of their family was almost too much for her.

"There is Seven Sisters," Dipper said, pointing out the bright star cluster.

"That's part of the Taurus constellation," Priscilla added.

As the sky grew darker and more stars emerged Pacifica watched a particular piece of sky and finally she could see it. "There is my favorite constellation. The Big Dipper." She rolled over to lay on her boyfriend's chest. She pushed his hair back, and kissed his forehead. Dipper smiled holding her there rubbing small circles on her back. The two momentarily lost themselves in each others eyes until Pacifica blinked. She then gave him one last smile, and returned to star gazing with her family. Dipper had really taken a liking to those small moments, like they had just shared, over the large displays of their affection for each other. Moments like those were genuine and real whereas things like Valentine's day and Christmas seemed forced. Sure you could be genuine and do something special, but it was because you were actively doing something rather than a spur of the moment connection. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like Pacifica was the one. She understood him on an intimate level. She knew how he would react to certain things like she had a sixth sense that was his thoughts. The only other person he shared a connection with like that was Mabel, but they were twins they were connected from birth. Pacifica and him had to work for that connection giving everything to trying to understand each other on a subconscious level like that. And suddenly he realized what Winston told him earlier about being engaged.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica laid next to him. She thought about how her parents had changed over the last couple days. How they had become more loving and understanding than she ever thought they could be. She always knew Preston loved her, and she understood how hard it was for him to express that. He showered her with gifts and gave her anything she wanted, but it wasn't until their first morning at the beach house when she and her mother had eavesdropped on Dipper and her father's conversation that she heard him say how he felt about her outloud. It was nice to hear it. It always seemed like Dipper was the cause for her parents change in character. She smiled remembering accusing him of doing something to them physically. She then realized that it _was_ him. Just like Mabel had softened Pacifica's mean girl facade. Dipper was doing the same to her parents. Their genuineness encouraged the people around them to be genuine too. Pacifica gave Dipper's hand a squeeze, and they looked at each other. They shared the same smile that said, "I'm so in love with you." Their stare was interrupted by Priscilla enthusing about being able to see the Milky Way.

"Look it's so well defined out here."

Dipper smiled looking to the left of the well defined group of stars that make up our galaxy. "The Milky Way is our galaxy, but do you see that large kind of dim star to the left that looks like it has a hazy ring around it?"

"Yeah it kind of looks like the moon on a really humid night. Except really far away," Priscilla answered.

"That's the one. That dot of light isn't a star at all. It is in fact our closest galactic neighbor. That is the Andromeda Galaxy," he revealed in a showy fashion.

Priscilla gasped in amazement. She thought it was cool enough to see our own galaxy, but to be able to see an entirely different one from our own was breathtaking for her.

"So somewhere in that hazy dot there is a star with a planet revolving around it like ours with life thriving like us huh?" Pacifica asked.

"According to mathematics there almost certainly is. They may be laying out like we are contemplating the same question," Dipper said thinking about the possibility.

"Huh, that's kind of humbling," Preston said softly.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The group lay out watching the stars and contemplating their own thoughts. Preston finished his cigar and emptied his glass.

"Well I'm going to retire for the night," he said getting up to leave.

"I guess I will too," Priscilla said getting up taking her husband's hand.

Preston gave her a warm loving smile, and the two walked up to bed. Pacifica rolled over on the her side smiling at her boyfriend.

"They're like that because of you," she said.

"Cif we already talked about this I didn't do anything."

"But you did, and Mabel did the samething to me."

Dipper looked at her confused. "Explain."

"Both of you have contagious genuineness. People around you can't help but be just as genuine as the two of you."

"Well at least that makes sense," Dipper chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah humans evolved to get along since it benefits the species. So they become like those they are around."

"Well it's a good change," she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. "I like it."

"You figured out all that when you squeezed my hand didn't you?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Well I realized that you were the one right before that."

"What do you mean 'the one'?"

"The one person that was meant for me."

Pacifica got that lustful smile "Are you saying you want to marry me?"

"I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. To me marriage implies ownership, and you're not property to own."

"Aww Dipper, now I don't want to marry you!"

Dipper smiled and scooped her up to lay her on top of him. "You don't have to. Just spend the rest of your life with me, and I'll be happy."

Pacifica lay on his chest playing with his chest hair. "I really really wish this boat wasn't so populated right about now."

Dipper moved up to kiss her. They both giggled knowing that it was about to be the first of many.

* * *

 **A/N: Balcones is a whiskey distilled locally (to me). It's absolutely delicious. I just wish it wasn't so expensive.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Two uploads today making up for missing Thursday. Got life going on. I forgot how good this chapter is. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Preston woke early as usual. He opened the retractable wall in the master bedroom of the yacht, and went out to enjoy the morning air. He inhaled the salt and crispness of the air. He leaned against the rail feeling pretty good. He looked down to the deck where he saw Dipper and Pacifica asleep together on the couch. Dipper was under Pacifica's arm. He looked back to see Priscilla sleeping in the same position. He gave a chuckle about it. Preston looked back down to the deck, and saw that at some point they went and got a blanket. He shook his head at the situation, and went back in to get ready for the day.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Jeremy hadn't slept too much given his bruised back. So he too was up and about early. He went down to the bar and made himself a stiff Mimosa using triple sec as well as champagne. He took his drink out to the stern of the ship to watch the water. He was about half through with his drink when he turned around seeing Dipper and Pacifica together on the couch. His initial reaction was to scoff at their display, but deep inside he felt a twinge of guilt. His face softened thinking about the difference of how he had treated Pacifica versus how Dipper does. _No wonder she never seemed to care for me. They treat each other as equals, and I always thought of myself as being better. I'm really not though,_ he thought as he stole a glance at the two again. He downed the rest of his drink. _Congratulations Dipper Pines. You cracked the hard outer shell of Pacifica Northwest. Something I could never do._ With that final thought he walked back inside.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The sun had started shining into the cabin of the ship. Dipper was awoken by a stray ray of sun shining through a glass from last night. He sat up and looked around. He smiled when he heard the soft snores of his beloved. It was so cute to listen to. He leaned down and traced kisses down her arm. Pacifica moaned slightly rolling over onto her back.

"Wakey wakey," Dipper whispered.

Pacifica groaned in defiance. Dipper placed his hand on her belly and massaged gently. He then started making his way to her neck. Dipper gave her a little nip and a suck. Pacifica was instantly fully awake.

"Alright you're playing dirty, and I can't take it anymore," she said flustered.

"Oh come on I was just mes—"

"Shower now!" she barked as she headed for the stairs.

It took Dipper a second to realize what she was getting at. It finally clicked and he was in a mad scramble to get off the couch.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The Northwests and the Ginsburgs were gathered around the dining table awaiting breakfast when Dipper and Pacifica showed back up.

"I hope sleeping out on that couch wasn't to uncomfortable," Preston said greeting them.

"Nothing a nice hot shower couldn't fix!" Dipper said rather energetically.

Pacifica's face turned a little red.

"Well that's good," Preston said.

Priscilla motioned for them to sit next to her. When Dipper sat down she whispered into his ear, "You two did more than just get clean in that shower didn't you?" The corner of Dipper's mouth curled up. "That's what I thought."

Dipper chuckled. He was starting to think that her curiosity about the subject was a little weird, so he decided to push the boundary. As Priscilla took a drink of her Mimosa he whispered, "Well since you're so curious about it maybe you should ask Pacifica if you can watch."

Priscilla choked on her drink. Coughing to try and get what drink went into her lungs out.

"Are you okay dear?" Preston asked with genuine concern.

"Oh yes this drink is just a bit stronger than I was expecting," she coughed.

Dipper smiled proud of himself.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Breakfast was served shortly after. Eggs Benedict. Dipper cut into it and tasted the dish. He thought it was pretty good, but Pacifica was putting Sriracha on it. Soon Breakfast was through and everyone had migrated to the lower deck. Dipper could see the Newkirks enjoying the sunshine on their deck. He gave a wave and Silvia waved back. She seemed like a really nice girl. He wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend.

"So why doesn't Silvia have a boyfriend?" he asked Pacifica.

"Don't know I really thought she would by now she's very beautiful and sweet. Guess guys don't like how reserved she is."

"Well then most guys are idiots."

"That's very true."

Jeremey had overheard the two. He took both by the wrist and led them to a secluded part of the ship.

"What's going on?" Pacifica snapped.

"Well I happened to hear you two talking about Silvia's apparent lack of courtship," Jeremy explained.

"And?" Dipper asked.

"Well I feel like you two will understand so I'll tell you the reason. Fact is she does have a significant other the only problem is that her significant other is also a woman."

"Oh," was all Pacifica could say.

Dipper looked confused as to why that's a problem. "Well good for her. I honestly couldn't see a reason why she would be single."

"Yes it is very heartwarming, but you seem to miss the severity of the situation," Jeremy pointed out.

"What her family being jewish? Look jews seem to be way more tolerable than christians on the matter."

"Well yes, but still her parents are rather against it," Jeremy informed him.

"So who knows?" Pacifica asked.

"You, Dipper, Winston, and me."

"Well it's nice to know she has someone who loves her nevertheless," Dipper added.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Winston once again played taxi driver and brought everyone to the Hostile Takeover, but once he was done he brought Pacifica, Dipper, and Jeremy over to the Tax Evasion. Pacifica followed Winston into their entertainment room. There Silvia was sitting on the couch watching a TV show.

"Silvia! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" Pacifica scolded her.

"Wait how did you find out?" she asked blushing.

"I told them," Jeremy confessed.

"That's not your secret to tell," Winston said defending his sister.

"Come one they seemed like they would understand, and obviously they do and support her."

"But still."

"Winston leave it be. Jeremy was the first person I told so I obviously trust him," she turned to Pacifica to explain herself. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just people aren't very accepting of it still."

"It's okay I understand," Pacifica said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah all that matters is that you have someone to share life with. It doesn't matter if they're a man or a woman," Dipper expressed his viewpoint on the matter.

"Wow. That's very open minded of you," Silvia said.

"My only problem with the LGBT community is the labels."

"Well thank you both for being supportive."

Pacifica gave her a hug.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Winston asked. "We've got movies, video games, Karaoke, and I think I got the pirate satellite in the correct position."

"Wait pirate satellite?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, come on the name of our yacht is Tax Evasion do you really think we have a problem with tapping into DirecTV's signal out her in no man's land."

"I guess not."

"Well I'm kind of game for some Karaoke," Pacifica said.

"Let me guess. You and me are singing Lacuna Coil?"

"What a great suggestion Dipper. See this is why I love you so much," Pacifica jested.

Winston tossed her the book. "All the metal songs are in the back I had to add them manually."

She flipped to the back. Finding Winston's penciled in numbers and song titles. She found one she liked, and input the code in the machine. Dipper got up, and assumed his position next to Pacifica picking up the second mic. He easily recognised the song off their newest album. Winston loved the duo. It wasn't often he got to listen to others do karaoke to metal, and to make it even better Dipper and Pacifica were seasoned pros. Jeremy was up next Pacifica was a little surprised to see him participating. He usually was so reserved. He got up and typed his song code into the machine. Dean Martin's _Ain't That a Kick in the Head_ started to play. Jeremy wasn't to bad. His tone wasn't there, but at least he didn't have to look at the machine to sing the words correctly. Winston didn't need the book since he kind of wrote it. So once Jeremy was done he punched his code in and _Psychosocial_ by Slipknot started. He sounded just like Corey Taylor. Pacifica was cheering and going crazy. Dipper was laughing at her. Silvia and Jeremey also found her reaction to be amusing. Dipper had the book now, and went through the front looking for some pop music. Finally he found the perfect song. Once Winston was done putting on his show it was Dipper's turn.

"This one goes out to my new friend Silvia Newkirk," Dipper said smoothly.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what was coming. Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl_ began. Once the chorus began Dipper waved for Silvia to join him. She got up and joined him on stage. They sang together. After words Silvia felt really good being able to be open about being in a relationship with another girl.

After an hour everyone was pretty sung out, and they opted for a new activity. They chose to watch a movie and relax. Now choosing what movie wasn't as easy. Dipper and Winston wanted to watch LotR:FotR while Pacifica and Silvia wanted to watch Mean Girls. Then both groups looked to Jeremy.

"Whichever you pick we'll watch." Pacifica said.

"Really? So I get to choose what we watch?"

"Yeah really." Winston said.

"Okay I choose Pulp Fiction."

Both groups looked at each other knowing that they had been had, and decided not to argue about it. Jeremy got up, and put Pulp Fiction in. Pacifica crawled into Dippers chest a.k.a. The Pacifica Cradle. Jeremy returned to sit next to Silvia and Winston sat between the the two groups feeling like the odd man out.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

After the movie Winston loaded everyone except Silvia into his boat and took them back to the Hostile Takeover. Mr. Newkirk and Preston greeted them as the came aboard.

"Alright son take everyone back and we'll all head back home," Mr. Newkirk told his son.

"You've got it." Winston acknowledged.

Winston had everyone back on their own yachts in a matter of minutes, and the fleet headed east.

* * *

 **A/N: Also I finally got around to playing Pokemon Sun & Moon. The list of complaints is a mile long, but to make a lot of complaining less I'll say they made it too easy, I assumes for scrubs, and they took a fundamental part of the game, that has been a fundamental part of the games for 20 years, and tossed it (seriously I would rather fight a Gym Leader over a wild pokemon on steroids. Goodbye fly, surf, rock smash, fishing as we knew it, my bicycle, and ect). In the end its pokemon, and the point is to catch them all so I can still do that I guess.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up Thursday, but the way its been going I'm making no promises.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Pacifica leaned against the back of the boat watching the water. Dipper was beside her doing the same. She wondered if he was thinking the same.

"It feels like the last day of summer," he said out of the blue.

"Yeah, when all the fun is over and you have to leave and go back to California."

"Except this year I'm not going back to California. This year I'm not leaving you at all."

Pacifica blushed and smiled very contently. "You always know exactly what to say, and when to say it. Don't you?"

"I try," Dipper said with a chuckle.

It went back to the comfortable silence. Then a thought came into Pacificas mind.

"You know mom told me what you said at the breakfast table."

"Seriously! Jeez that woman will not leave it alone will she?"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I was trying to get her to stop asking about our sex life."

Pacifica smiled. "I know. You just seem to have lit her fire."

Had Dipper been drinking anything he would have choked. "Nuh-uh this has nothing to do with _me_ this has to do with _us_. Seriously your dad needs to lay her."

"Gross."

"It's true and you know it."

"Okay subject change. Today's Thursday, and tomorrow is Friday. The day of the yacht clubs little swaray."

"I'm actually pretty excited for that," Dipper enthused.

"Really and why is that?" Pacifica asked.

"What, you don't like all the old ladies there telling us how cute we are together?"

"Oh yes I also love how all the girls our age undress you with their eyes too."

"They do not," Dipper insisted.

"Dipper, don't be so naive, but I guess you really haven't noticed. You're hot now. Like puberty did you up right."

"Seriously? I mean to me I never really changed, and I never really carried if I was or not because I already had you."

"No, I always thought you were adorable when we were kids, but man you came back from the school year when we were fifteen. Wooh I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of you. That's probably why we started dating that year," Pacifica explained.

"Oh so you didn't like me till I was hot huh? Know I see how it is," Dipper feigned.

"If we got along before then our relationship would have a good chance at making it too. Guess I know what old people mean when they say they married their best friend."

"Hey look at me."

Pacifica turned her head to look at her boyfriend, and Dipper stole a kiss.

"I like dating my best friend too," he said with a smile.

Dipper then turned to look back at the cabin. "I guess we should probably get back over there and socialize."

Pacifica turned to look at the group talking in the bar area, and took Dipper's hand as they walked back. Before the could make it into the room Jeremey met them.

"Look let's not beat around the bush here. Yes I liked you Pacifica and had for a very long time. So I was little green that night at the yacht club. I see know how immature I was being. I want to apologize for treating you the way I did all those years."

"It means a lot to hear you say that, and if you stay the way you have been these last couple days I wouldn't mind being your friend," she said forgiving the young man.

"Thank you Pacifica, but I don't think I would have come to such a realization if it wasn't for Dipper here."

"Oh really?" Dipper said in interest.

"Yes. You see I had to see how happy she was with you to realize I had gone about everything all wrong," Jeremy admitted.

Dipper and Pacifica both forgave him, and Jeremy vowed to let her be the past and move on to try and find what else the female variant of the species held. The three returned to the group.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

They all sat around the downstairs table enjoying the ocean breeze as they sailed back to Oregon. Apparently everyone had a sort of game they saved for the trip back. Where they tried to guess Mr. Tulane's background. Of course they wouldn't know if they guessed right, but that didn't stop them. Preston asked Dipper first since he was the fresh perspective. Dipper told them his theory. Giving the man's odd French accent he probably came from an old family that settled before the american revolution along the Mississippi river where most of the French settled. Most likely Louisiana. He also thought he was someone's bastard child, and learned how to sail from shrimping in the gulf. Preston liked his train of thought. He never really pegged him to be truly French. After their little game Dipper and Pacifica retired up to their room that they had not used aside from the shower to take a nap. It was one of the little things Pacifica enjoyed, and now that her father seemed to be completely okay with them they didn't feel like they had to sneak around to do it.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Their nap lasted quite a long time, their night spent under the stars must not have been as restful as they thought. They were awoken by Priscilla knocking at the door.

"Hey mom," Pacifica said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We just pulled into port."

"What time is it?" Pacifica asked.

"It's a little after three sweetie."

Priscilla closed the door and went to pack her stuff. Pacifica sighed heavily. Not wanting their sea voyage to come to an end. Dipper was still asleep so she held his nose closed till he woke up gasping. He looked at Pacifica's blatantly guilty face.

"You just earned yourself a one way trip to tickle town."

"No plea—" Pacifica was cut off by Dipper's tickle assault on her ribs.

She squealed, giggled, and kicked a little trying to get away, but she was no match for Dipper. He had grown up with Mabel after all. Dipper finished his tickle torture with a kiss and got out of bed. Pacifica rolled onto her belly with a pout.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Pacifica groaned.

"I'll tell you what we can do. Tomorrow we just stay in bed all day if you want."

Pacifica smiled a little. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

Pacifica got up and threw her clothes and swimsuit from yesterday into her bag. Dipper grabbed both of their toiletry bags along with his duffle bag and followed Pacifica out.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

The entire party crawled into the limo. Preston asked how Dipper and Pacifica liked the trip. Both enthused about their favorite parts. Most of which involved each other. Then Priscilla expressed how happy she was for the both of them, and even Preston smiled. Once back Pacifica and Dipper decided it was the right day to cook for everyone. Rupert had shown back up that night since the family was to be there. He found the couple preparing dinner when he got there.

"And what exactly are you two doing?" he asked.

"We are cooking dinner. Can't you see?" Dipper said.

"Well I assume I won't be able to talk you two out of it so I'll give advice where it is needed."

"Smart man," Pacifica commented.

Rupert helped Dipper with grilling the chicken, and Pacifica with preparing the quinoa and steaming the broccoli. Eventually dinner was served, and Preston and Priscilla came to the bar to eat. They were really surprised at how well plated the food was. Rupert had helped Pacifica plate everything in order to make it look like a professional chef had done it. Priscilla cut into her chicken and took a bite.

"This is really good for someone who doesn't cook all the time," she complemented.

"Yes well done both of you," Preston said with a smile.

Dinner was lively the group talked and laughed shared tales of what happened over the last couple days, and even Rupert joined in since Dipper and Pacifica insisted.

"I've got a proposition for you Rupert," Preston said.

"And what might that be sir?"

"How would you like to work here permanently?"

"You mean take care of the house when you're gone, cook, and clean up after you while you are here?"

"Well we rent the place out when we're not using it, plus I've never liked the idea of the place staying empty when we aren't here."

"Well if the pay is good."

"We'll talk about that after dinner, but I promise you more than you're getting right now."

Pacifica was pleased with the change her father had gone through over the week. He had become more human in a way, and in turn more approachable.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

After dinner Preston talked with Rupert more about the job, and Pacifica and Dipper went up to their room to relax. Dipper kicked off his shoes and laid in bed with Pacifica next to him watching TV. It was the first time they had just done nothing all week, and Dipper enjoyed the change of pace. Pacifica eventually got up to change into her pyjamas and Dipper did the same. They both watched TV till they fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Only two more chapters and the epilogue. :,(**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Pacifica gently woke up the next morning. It was really nice to have absolutely nothing to do the whole day until later that night. She felt Dipper's arm over he waist and his warmth on her back it was a feeling she never wanted to get used to. She smiled very contently. Happy as a Quokka. She remembered what Dipper said yesterday on the yacht about staying in bed as long as they pleased. So she rolled over to face her boyfriend. She smiled while playing with his bangs for a second. She then turned over onto her back and turned the TV on quickly muting it. She changed the channel over to some old MGM cartoons. She enjoyed the simpleness of them, and thought they would go perfectly with the lazy morning she was about to enjoy.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper woke to the quiet giggles of Pacifica watching the cartoons. It was a pretty great sound to wake up to. Dipper put a hand on her thigh and massaged it. Pacifica looked down to see his eyes open.

"Morning handsome," she purred.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous."

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her close resting his head on her lap. Pacifica played with his hair as they watched the cartoons. After a few minutes nature called.

"I've got to pee," Dipper said getting out of bed.

"I'll go get us some coffee and whatever they are making for breakfast," Pacifica called.

Pacifica got up and went downstairs to find Rupert making French toast bites, and they looked delicious.

"Oh Rupert those look delicious," she said.

"Well thank you. I got the idea from a Hispanic chef while I lived in Texas he was a fantastic guy. He made small Churro bites filled with his own hazelnut chocolate. I took the idea and did the same thing with French toast."

"So these are filled with nutella?" Pacifica asked.

"No these are filled with my very own Bavarian cream flavored with a splash of rum."

"I might just take you to college with me and Dipper."

"No thank you. I've done my fair share of college."

"Fine have it your way."

Pacifica moved over to make her and Dipper a mug of coffee. She then got a bed tray out of the cupboard and placed the mugs on it.

"Breakfast in bed today?" Rupert asked.

"Yep It's mine and Dipper's day to do nothing."

"It's nice to see a couple who seems to have it all figured out," Rupert expressed.

"We definitely don't, but we try to enjoy the little things as much as possible."

"Life's full of those. Let me plate these and you can be off."

Rupert filled two plates with his French toast bites and sprinkled some powdered sugar on top. "There you go," he said putting them on the tray for them. Pacifica thanked him and began to head for the stairs.

"Oh wait!" Rupert called.

He got two dish rags and wetted them both then placed them on the tray. "It gets the sugar off your hands better."

"I might hire you out from under daddy's nose once I graduate."

"We'll see when the times comes."

Pacifica ascended the stairs once again. She found Dipper sitting in bed with the volume up on the TV now. He smiled when Pacifica entered with the tray. She placed it across his lap.

"Hold the coffees please," she said so she wouldn't spill the coffee as she got into bed.

Pacifica finally got situated and Dipper handed her, her coffee. She took one of the French toast bites and bit into it.

"You're going to love these," she said.

"What are they?"

"They're Rupert's Bavarian cream filled French toast bites."

"Dang. Sounds good."

Dipper picked one up and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh man these are divine. We're taking him to college with us."

"He said he's had his fair share of college."

"You already asked?"

"Yep."

"Dang."

The two shares a chuckle and went on eating their breakfast and watching cartoons. Once they were done Dipper set the tray on the ground and cuddled up with his girlfriend. They eventually got tired of the cartoons and wondered what to watch. Dipper suggested they actually watch Casablanca this time. Pacifica thought it was a good idea so they did.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

It was starting to get pretty late in the morning by the time the movie was over. They were both starting to get tired of sitting in bed so they got up and took a shower. After their shower they went down stairs to see Priscilla under Preston's arm both watching Ben-Hur on TCM.

"Well don't you two look cute," Pacifica said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Priscilla defended.

"There sure isn't," Pacifica agreed.

The two left them to their movie, and went out onto the deck. Dipper leaned on the rail looking out over the ocean.

"You know I think I've had enough salt water for a while," Pacifica admitted.

"Yeah me too. Three days straight is enough for a while," Dipper agreed. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Want to just walk into town?" he suggested.

"Sure."

Pacifica and Dipper walked down the cliff side road into town. They passed many beautiful house on their way. Many of the people waving to them as they passed. Pacifica felt like it was the first time really seeing the town. Most of the time she drove through or was driven, but she could really experience it as they walked. The two made it to the town center where there was a nice little park built around a fountain. Pacifica ran her hand through the water and flicked the droplets at an unsuspecting Dipper. Dipper turned quickly at the shock of the cold water. He smiled then dipped his hand in. Pacifica closed her eyes expecting the spray of water, but instead got Dipper wet hand rubbed all over her face. Pacifica gasped in surprise. She wiped the water off her face as Dipper laughed at her. She gave him a look that said he was in for it later. A kid ran by holding an ice cream cone. Pacifica looked to see where she got it. There was a small creamery on the corner of the town square. Dipper followed her gaze and got the idea. They walked to the small store to buy themselve an ice cream. Pacifica chose Piña Colada while Dipper got chocolate mint. Pacifica took Dipper by the hand and returned to the park. They took a seat on a bench. As they ate their ice cream. They watched the people of the town go about their business occasionally Dipper would point of people and their counterpart in Gravity Falls.

"Uh-oh don't look now but here we come," Pacifica said.

Dipper looked around and saw a couple probably around their age. The guy had light blonde hair cut really short, and wore nice clothes. The girl had long wavy brown hair much like Mabel's. She wore fashionable clothes but nothing expensive.

"It's like us but reversed," Dipper commented.

"Yeah ever wonder what that would be like?" Pacifica asked.

"Poor girl woos rich boy. I'm pretty sure there are a hundred movie like that."

"What about rich girl falls for poor charming boy."

"Probably fifty of them," Dipper joked.

The two found ways to kill another hour or so before Pacifica decided it was time to go back.

"We better get back so I can get ready for the party."

"What time does it start?"

"Five, but it takes a girl along time to get dressed to the nines."

"Well then we better get going. I only get to see you decked out once a year."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you getting all gussied up too," Pacifica teased.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear friends, dear friends, this is the last chapter (There will be a short epilogue). It's been a long road that I'm glad that you have traveled with me. For the most part I just wanted a story that was driven mainly by character development. So that's what I wrote. As all my stories are I write them for me and share them with you in the hopes that someone else will like them too. According to the story stats there have been many who have liked this story enough to give it a fav and/or follow. There was even a handful that decided to leave a small review. I appreciate all of you who have read this story from beginning to end. As always favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

 **-Until next time Darth_Moogious.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Pacifica took another shower just for the occasion, and made sure her hair was ready to be stylized. She put some rollers in her bangs to give them some volume, for the night, as she did her makeup. Now she sat in her bathroom looking in the mirror. She had made Dipper take everything he would need and use to another room to get ready. Pacifica knew Dipper loved her whether she was wearing expensive clothes and makeup or if she was sick as a dog in bed with no makeup and wearing ugly sweats. She smiled as she put on her primer remembering the first time she got the flu after they started dating. She had explicitly refused him on the phone and when the servants informed her of his arrival, but Dipper was crafty. He knew she didn't want him seeing her in her condition, so as soon as the servants took their eyes off him he slipped into the mansion. Pacifica went back to trying to rest after she told them not to let him in. A minute later her door opened, and Dipper walked across the room and sat on her bed. She groaned knowing who it was. No one elses had the audacity to enter her room unannounced. He rubbed her leg through the covers. In the end she tried to hid her face from him, but she had to remove the blanket to drink the soup he brought for her.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica examined her makeup in the mirror making sure it was everywhere it needed to be. She looked over all the colors of eye makeup she had. Thinking about the color of the dress he mom bought her. She picked out appropriate colors to accentuate her eyes. She put on black eyeliner, shiny grey eye shadow and just a hint of blue in the corner of her eyes. It made her sapphire blue eyes pop without adding too much makeup. She then looked to her dress. She was a little surprised he mother bought her a dress that wasn't bra friendly. She had to put the dress on to figure out exactly how to keep this particular dress from exposing her during the night. After she had the dress on she thought it did a good job by itself of keeping her covered, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She got out her dress tape and pasties. No one was going to see the twins except for Dipper. She put on her silver wedges before fastening the dress to her body. Once she was done she took the roller out of her hair and began the long process of getting her hair just right.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Dipper was downstairs watching TV with Preston. He looked nervously at his watch wondering what was taking her so long.

"Relax Dipper. Women take forever to get ready, and Pacifica likes to make an entrance by showing up late," Preston informed him.

"What about you aren't you going to get ready?" Dipper asked.

Preston sighed. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? You and Pacifica are going to this party alone tonight."

Dipper thought for a second then realization washed over his face. "Ooohh, well good for you sir."

An awkward silence befell the two. Dipper twiddled his thumbs while Preston sipped on his whiskey. A few minutes later Dipper heard Pacificas door open. He turned to see her walking down the stairs. His mouth fell open in awe of her beauty. Pacifica smiled at his reaction and looked to see her mother and father still in casualwear.

"Why aren't you two ready yet?" she asked with a sharp edge.

"Well sweetie we decided not to go at the last minute," Preston answered.

"But we've always gone to these parties!" she exclaimed.

"Well you're a big girl now and you've got a perfectly capable plus one. Go and enjoy yourselves," Preston told his daughter. He looked at her now realizing she was all grown up. She wasn't his little girl anymore. "You're not the little girl I used to bounce on my knee anymore," he lamented.

Pacifica smiled a little.

"Come on Cif let's give your parents a night to themselves. What do you say?" Dipper asked offering his arm to her.

"Alright but only because you look so dashing in that suit."

Pacifica grabbed her keys off the the table as the two left. Priscilla and Preston waved good bye to them. Pacifica looked over to see Dipper smiling like an idiot.

"Don't even think about saying it."

"Apparently I don't have to. Your thinking the same thing already."

"Uuuggghh, your dancing better be so good I forget about it."

"Don't worry I had a beautiful blonde dance instructor."

"I understand she likes sleeping with her pupil," Pacifica jested.

"I certainly did," Dipper confessed.

"Just get in the car dork," she smiled.

Dipper threw his hands up at the mention of the car.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica's white bentley drove up to the yacht club's curb. Pacifica left her keys in the car, and the valet went to park it.

"Oh so some stranger can drive your car, but your boyfriend can't?"

"The yacht club has better insurance," Pacifica joked.

"Whatever," Dipper grumbled.

"Well I'm pretty sure daddy would have bought you a car when we got married, but now that you talked me out of marriage I guess we'll have to see if he will when we tell them we're not getting married."

"He'd probably buy me a car for not marrying you."

"Dipper I know we're joking, but you do realize he's really come to like you this week right?"

"Yeah of course Cif."

"Good."

Dipper opened the door for his girlfriend and they both walked into the main hall. There were already couples dancing and horderves being passed around. Pacifica scanned the room for someone she knew. She saw Terri and Mavis standing in the corner talking up two young men. She took Dipper by the hand and approached them.

"Hey girl! Where did you get that dress?" Terri asked.

"Actually my mom bought it for me," Pacifica confessed.

"Well Mrs. Northwest always did now the right style for the occasion," Mavis chimed in.

"Who else is here?" Pacifica asked.

"Well your boy Jeremy is over there he seems oddly skittish tonight, and umm handsome Winston is over by the bar. I saw Silvia too but I lost track of her. Haven't seen their parents though. Speaking of which were are your mom and dad?" Terri asked.

"They decided to spend the night in," Pacifica explained.

"Got the kids out of the house finally gonna do the horizontal bump," Mavis said.

"Mavis!" Pacifica scouled.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh. He held up his hand for a high five. Mavis didn't leave him hanging.

"And what about this devil you've got here?" Terri asked "Is she still paying you?"

"Dipper wrapped his arms around Pacificas waist from the back. "Nope unfortunately we seem to have fallen for each other," Dipper answered.

"You can't be that good looking and that charming it's just not fair," Mavis said.

"I'm sorry to break it to you girls but he's the genuine article," Winston said as he walked up behind them. "How are you doing Paz?" he asked.

"Pretty good thank you, and yourself?"

"Well it's complicated."

"It always is. So I haven't seen your parents where are they?"

"Umm at home," Winston answered.

"Yeah my parents decided to stay at home too at the last minute."

"Yeah, but probably for a different reason," he informed her.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked with a hint of worry.

"Look over there," he said pointing to the dance floor.

Pacifica, Dipper, Terri, and Mavis all looked at the dance floor. They saw Silvia dancing with what could only be her girlfriend. Dipper was the first one to say something.

"Good for her," he cheered.

"So she told your parents huh?" Pacifica asked.

"Yep, she said that you two gave her the confidence to be herself."

"So wait is that Silvia's date?" Mavis asked.

Winston turned to them. "Yes it is," he said rather sternly.

"How long has she been—" Terri began.

"Those two have been dating for a year and a half now," Winston answered.

Jeremy had slinked over by now. "I see my dear Silvia is the popular subject tonight."

"Just keep in mind that not everyone is as accepting of this as we are," Winston reminded them.

"I know not everyone likes it, but I think you're underestimating that power that a very happy couple can have," Jeremy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been eavesdropping, and its seems most people are reacting like they did the night Pacifica introduced Dipper."

"Look Winston, Silvia has the biggest support group right here if she needs it. Isn't that right Terri, Mavis?" Pacifica said.

"Yeah," Terri agreed.

"Right," Mavis said.

The song finished and an applause went around the room. Silvia smiled and gave her girlfriend a hug. Winston waved to get their attention. Silvia saw the group and brought her girlfriend over to them.

"Guys this is Charlotte." She couldn't help but smile.

"Please call me Charlie."

Dipper smiled. "I'm Dipper," he introduced himself before turning to Silvia. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Thank you Dipper for showing me I could be myself. When we sang Katy together it showed me how nice it felt to just be completely open about being lesbian."

"Well I'm glad I could help," he said.

Charlotte introduced herself to everyone. Winston was surprised when people from the yacht club started to come by and introduce themselves to the couple. Dipper was getting some punch for him and Pacifica when a girl asked him to dance. He was initially surprised, but remembered what Pacifica had said. He then saw Jeremy looking a little down.

"Tell you what," he began, "I'm already taken,but if you're interested I have a friend who could use a sweet girl like you," Dipper said pointing to Jeremy.

She looked him up and down. "Well he's kind of cute. Okay I will."

"Thanks you're a sweetheart," Dipper complemented.

He returned to the table their group had picked out. He set down the punch glasses and looked to find Jeremy. Pacifica pointed him out dancing with the girl. Dipper smiled hoping they would hit it off. It's the least he could do after how well Jeremy took Pacifica being in a relationship. Dipper saw how happy he looked. He took Pacifica by the hand and led her onto the dance floor. Pacifica smiled. _Finally I get to dance_ , she thought. Dipper held her close and they rocked back and forth with the rhythm of the music. Pacifica didn't care if it was a slow dance. She was just happy to be held and in sync with her boyfriend. The two lost themselves in each other's arms. Only becoming aware of their surroundings again once the music stopped. Pacifica gave Dipper a kiss and they walked back to the table. Dipper saw Winston get up and walk out one of the back doors to the marina. He excused himself and followed him. Once out the doors Dipper saw Winston leaning on a rail looking out over the water.

"You alright?" he asked.

Winston looked back at him and nodded. "I'm happy to see Silvia, Pacifica, and even Jeremy happily dancing, but it just reminds me that Jenny isn't here."

Dipper's shoulders fell. He went to lean on the rail beside Winston. "If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

Winston took a deep breath. "She was killed in a car wreck. Umm… She was making a left turn off the highway, and a girl was texting and driving and rear ended her. Pushing her into oncoming traffic."

Winston was visibly crying at this point. Dipper put an arm over his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm not going to pretend to know her, but if she's anything like you she would want you to keep on going. Live your life for the both of you."

Winston looked at Dipper. "She would have liked you. Her and Pacifica, what little time they knew each other, were like sisters, and she would have felt the same way I do about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You changed the entire Northwest family. For the better. They used to be pompous and arrogant, but they weren't like that while we were out at sea. They used to be a lot like all the other rich people here. Then you came into Pacifica's life and she changed to what she is now—"

"You can thank my sister for that," Dipper interrupted.

"And even Priscilla and Preston are like normal human beings now," he finished.

"I'm just myself," Dipper said rather dejected.

"Well yourself is really good. You're a good person and a great influence. People want to be like you when they're around you."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks."

"No thank you for following me out here. It means a lot."

"Alright enough. Let's get back in there and finish this party out," Dipper said.

Dipper and Winston returned to the party. The group mainly tried to get to know Charlie more since she was the newest member of their little friendship circle. Pacifica enjoyed dancing with Dipper a few more times, and Silvia and Charlie joined them on the dance floor some too. Jeremy talked with the girl that tried to ask Dipper to dance for most of the night. They seemed to be hitting it off. Winston tried to keep from drinking as much as he was used to because of what Dipper said about living his life for the both of them. Eventually the night wound down and most everyone had left. Dipper looked at Pacifica.

"You think your parents are done?"

"Ugh gross. I don't want to think about that," she groaned.

Most everyone at the table gave a chuckle.

"Well it's late and we've got to head back to Gravity Falls in the morning."

"Yeah I just don't want to walk in on anything," Pacifica said as she picked up her clutch. She and Dipper said their goodbyes and returned to the house.

()_()

( ._.)

c((") (")

Pacifica pulled into the driveway. She could see all the lights were off in the house. Dipper stepped out of the car, and stretched.

"All the lights are off," Pacifica said getting out of the car.

"Yeah it's late."

"If I go in and hear anything I'm sleeping in the car."

"Oh come on your mom heard us, and she didn't freakout," Dipper pointed out.

"She heard you, and that's easy for you to say they're not your parents."

"Can we go inside I'm tired," Dipper said.

"Fine," Pacifica said letting it go.

Pacifica opened the door really slowly, and stuck her head in. She sighed in relief when she didn't hear anything. Dipper pushed her butt to make her finish walking through the door. Once in their room Dipper threw his jacket on the bed and started to undo his bowtie. Pacifica unstrapped her shoes and took them off.

"How do you keep your dress covering you?" he asked.

Pacifica smiled and pulled the front of the dress away from her breasts. Dipper could see the fabric pealing away from her skin.

"Two sided tape," she smiled.

Dipper layed down next to her and pulled the tape off her chest. "That's rather nifty," he said.

"Well they are for your eyes only."

Dipper looked at her oddly. "Did you just make a James Bond reference in the same manner as the movie did?"

"I believe I did," she beamed.

"That's hot!"

Pacifica stood up and removed the rest of her dress before fishing out some sleepwear from a drawer. Dipper continued to remove his formalwear before putting on his sleeping shorts. Dipper got into bed and contemplated the ceiling. Pacifica went through her nightly routine before crawling into bed next to him. Dipper put his arm over her.

"This has been real nice you know," he said.

"Anything in particular?"

"This," he gestured to the room. "It's like we're a married couple. Our stuff in the same closet, we share the same bathroom, and sleep in the same bed. Going back is going to suck," Dipper explained.

Pacifica cuddled into his chest a somber look on her face. "Yeah. I'm going to miss it," she said.

"I don't think I realized exactly how much I loved you until this trip."

"We both realized that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. That night out at sea," Pacifica said.

"That would make me the happiest man on Earth."

"It would make me that happiest woman on Earth."

"Then I guess that's settled," Dipper said with a smile.

The two laid in the dark silence until they both drifted off into blissful sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**I like closure so that's why I have epilogues in my stories. That way there aren't any left over questions readers may have such as what happened to this character, or what ever came of this?**

* * *

Epilogue

Dipper sat on the couch looking through the pictures of his first vacation with Pacifica. He smiled when he saw a picture of one of his new friends. Pacifica had uploaded all of their vacation photos after they got home, and of course Mabel commented on every single one of them. He saw a picture of Silvia and Charlie standing next to each other. _They are so cute together_ , he thought. It took Mr. and Mrs. Newkirk a couple days, but they did eventually start talking to Silvia again. They said that no matter how much they disagreed with her decision she was still their daughter, and their love for their daughter was endless. Dipper was happy that everything turned out alright for her. The next picture was of Winston leaning against the side rail of the Northwest's yacht drinking some mix drink. _I swear he never drank the same thing twice,_ Dipper thought trying to remember if he did. Winston had taken what Dipper said to heart that night at the yacht club, and decided to try and get some help dealing with the loss in a healthy way. He started to go to a psychiatrist and stopped drinking to dull the pain. Next was a picture of Jeremy looking as pretentious as ever. He had tried to make things work with the girl he met at the yacht club, but she had issues with a long distance relationship. So she dumped him. He moved on as if nothing happened, but his girl handling skills are much better than they used to be. Dipper then scrolled to a selfie they took with Harvey. The guy that gave them the tour of University of Oregon. He ended up being a pretty great friend. He had gotten Dipper and Pacifica assigned to his wing of the dorm. It ended up being a lot of fun they had the coolest, nicest, and liveliest wing of the entire dorm. Harvey wanted Dipper to take his place as RA once he graduated, but Dipper had other plans. Then Dipper found a picture of Rupert concentrating on his cooking. He had taken up Preston on his offer and now lived at the beach house as full time help. Every year Dipper and Pacifica would badger him to come work for them once they got a place of their own, and every year he would tell them to graduate college first. Lastly was a picture Rupert had taken of the Northwests and Dipper before they left. Priscilla and Preston had become loving toward each other and their daughter again. They seemed to resnet themselves to an extent for wasting all those years as snobby blue bloods, but they were trying to make up for the lost time now. Dipper looked up hearing a key in the door. Pacifica walked in holding her book bag.

"Well you look happy. Anything happen?" she asked.

"No, I was just looking back over those old pictures of the first time you took me on vacation," he said.

"That was the best vacation ever."

"Yeah, I made a lot of friends, got closer to my girlfriend, and even made her parents fall in love again."

"I should have never blamed that on you because now you take credit for it."

"Well you did. So—," he stuck out his tongue at her.

Pacifica laid down on the couch behind him her stomach in his back.

"Why did you take pictures of our stuff in the closet?" Dipper asked.

"So I would remember what it was like to live with you," she answered.

"Well we do now. Is it everything you remember?"

"Better," she said as she kissed him.

Dipper smiled and continued to look through the pictures with his significant other.

* * *

 **As of this moment I am on hiatus until further notice. I have ideas for stories, but no drive to write them at the moment. I am sure at some point this will change, and when it does I will post it here for all of you to read.**

 **Until next time**

 **—Darth_Moogious.**


End file.
